How to lose a vampire in 10 days
by MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles
Summary: Bella and Edward both receive bets from Jessica and Emmett. Jess bets Bella can't get a boyfriend to break up with her, Emmett thinks Edward's gay and says he can't get a girlfriend. Will they clash? Will their romance survive?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"So, what are you doing this weekend, Bella?" Mike asked with such enthusiasm he almost fell off his cheap, canteen chair.

Ugh. Another Friday. Another Lunchtime. Another excuse I was going to have to come up with to fend off my multiple admirers.

"Yeah, Bella, got any plans?" put in Eric.

"Um…." I racked my brains for a plan I hadn't used before. "I'm…um…going to a family thing…in Florida." I had used that one a few weeks ago but they shouldn't remember that far-…

"Didn't you have a family thing in Florida a few weeks ago?" Seriously. That good-a memory is unnatural.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, Tyler. I have lots of family. Is that a crime?" I was being snappy, but who could blame me? My god! Won't these guys get a clue? I didn't feel that way about ANY of them! Not in the slightest. I didn't feel that way about anyone in this claustrophobic town. Did I have to spell it out for them? Luckily, they seemed to get the picture, for now anyway, and sauntered off, leaving me with Jess and Angela.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, Bella. Why don't you just go out with one of them already?" she muttered, "You need to get out there. What do you do every weekend? Just sit in your room, doing homework. Its kinda sad."

I resented that. Just because I don't go out every night like Miss Serial-Dater, doesn't make me sad. It just makes me…normal.

"I'm not sad, Jessica." I growled. "I could go out with a guy whenever I want to."

"Yeah. But could you have an actual _boyfriend_?"

Boyfriend. The word was practically foreign to me. But I was feeling really defensive after Jessica's previous comments and decided to go along with it.

"Of course I could." I bluffed.

A sly smile crept over Jessica's face. "Well, how about a little bet, if you're so sure?"

"Guys, I don't really think…" Angela started.

"No, no. It's ok Ange. Do your worst, Jessica." I smiled. Jessica wasn't very creative, so I wasn't worried.

She'd most likely dare me to go on a date with Eric. Whats the worst that could happen? I could be bored to death or he could try and kiss me and I'd explain to him gently that I wasn't interested. Then it would be over. One date and Jess would be off my back.

Jessica could obviously sense my relaxed attitude to her little bet and was trying to think up something ghastly. You could almost hear her mind work. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up.

"Ok," she began, "You have to get a boyfriend, someone decent, not desperate," Ah, so _that_ was the catch. "You have to get him to fall for you and then break up with you. Not you break up with him!" She leant back in her chair, satisfied.

"How long do I have to complete it?" I questioned in a businesslike tone.

"Ten days." She answered firmly.

I deliberated for a few seconds and then nodded. "Ok. I win, and you NEVER comment on my love life again. Plus," I snickered, "You go out with Eric!"

Jessica made a face, "Fine. But if I win, you go out with every single guy who asks you out, ever again." She had such a smug look on her face, I couldn't take it. "Fine. But you're forgetting the most important factor here. The 'who' factor?"

Who was the unlucky guy I was going to have to annoy the hell out of so he'd break up with me? I was fairly sure it wouldn't be Mike. I got the inkling that Jess had a thing for him. If she was feeling particularly nasty she'd pick Eric or maybe Tyler, but nobody really wanted to start anything with Lauren…. And Ben was with Angela, who was siting, head down, looking extremely uncomfortable, fiddling with her apple. I turned my attention back to Jessica who's eyes were scanning the cafeteria hungrily. Then, as if a little lightbulb had gone off in her mind, she gasped, "Him!" inclining her head to directly behind me. I twisted my body around and peered around. My eyes landed on a unfamiliar group of teens sitting all alone at the back of the cafeteria. They were all very pale and so good-looking!

"Who _are they_?" I breathed.

"The Cullens." murmured Angela. Jessica and I stared at her questioningly. "The little black haired one, Alice, has English with me." She explained, "The teacher asked her to introduce herself to the class. They're all adopted brothers and sisters, well, except the blonde ones. They're twins."

"Whatever" said Jessica impatiently, flipping her hair. "Back to the bet, Bella. Your 'subject' is the one with the reddy browny hair. I'd usually save him for myself," she admitted, "But I like the look of the blonde boy."

But I wasn't paying attention.

I'd spotted the bronze haired boy and my mouth was hanging open.

He. Was. Hot.

Hot being an understatement. A really really big understatement, because I'd just seen his face and I was in a daze. It was the most absurdly handsome face I'd ever seen in my life. He wasn't looking in our direction, instead deep in conversation with his 'brother' a large dark haired boy with a smirk on his face.

"Jess," I squeaked, not quite ready to tear my eyes away from bronze haired boy, "I don't think I can do this." I was so ordinary. There was no way in hell that he'd fall for someone like me. EVER!

"Oh. Ok, then." Jessica replied, "I'll just go let Eric know about your little date tomorrow night. I actually think he has chess club, but don't worry, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to bring you along.."

This put everything back into perspective.

"Shut up! Its on." I muttered, "I'm gonna get him to fall in love with me and then break up with me! It'll be easy." I was reassuring myself more than her. "And I won't even get attached." I added under my breath, not quite low enough…

"Oh yeah?" laughed Jessica, "Then how come you're drooling?" she and Angela collapsed into fits of giggles.

I dragged my eyes reluctantly away from my future boyfriend, back towards my hysterical friends and wiped the side of my mouth self-consciously. I was pretty sure they were joking but never-the-less…Oh. My. God. I WAS DROOLING! My eyes darted back to the boy, praying that he hadn't seen. But god obviously hated me or something because he was staring at me incredulously before turning his head away, shoulders shaking. He muttered something to his brother, who was practically rolling on the floor, he was laughing so hard, stood up and left.

I felt my face turn bright red.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

**EPOV**

If I could throw up. I would have.

What was it with this couple? It was bad enough that they ruined my nights and time at home with their affectionate frolicking, but school too? And on our first day no less! Ugh. I glanced at Emmett who had Rosalie in an embrace not quite PG enough for my stomach.

"Emmett!" I muttered.

_What? _He thought back grumpily.

"Do you mind?" I grumbled, "Lets try to make a good impression, shall we? Get your hands off Rose!"

A flash of black and a gush of wind told me Alice was now beside me, Jasper not far behind.

"Yeah, Em." She agreed. "Don't overdo the lovey dovey stuff on the first day. Yeah?"

Emmett groaned but let go of Rosalie, leaving one hand around her waist. That would have to do. You could only push Emmett so far…

I pushed open the cafeteria door and strode in silently. I spotted a large table down the back that was empty and made a beeline for it, my family close behind. As I sat down, I could feel all eyes on us, except for a table a few meters away, where a group of girls were talking, two glaring at one another and one quiet looking girl playing with her apple.

I tried to block out the thoughts of the student body but one or two slipped through.

_...such perfect skin, all white and clear. What I would give…_A boy with skin problems was thinking wistfully.

_So hot! _A female voice screamed at me. _If I hadn't married the first man that came along, maybe.._ I froze. It took me a second to realize it was the lunch lady.

_See anything ya like, Ed?_

I ignored Emmett. It was always the very first thing he said when he came to a new school. But I never 'saw anything I liked'. Not in that sense anyway. You'd think he'd learn, but that was Emmett.

"Seriously, bro. I'm starting to think you're gay…." He muttered.

"Shut up."

He took no notice. "I honestly am worried. You shouldn't keep these things bottled up. Anything you wanna tell us?"

"Shut up."

"You couldn't get a girl even if you tried. Let alone keep one interested. You just don't have the moves…"

Rosalie giggled. _We already knew THAT!_

"What do I have to say to get you to SHUT UP?" I growled.

He grinned, enjoying every second. _More like do…_

I raised my eyebrow. "Care to elaborate….?"

He glanced at Jasper who was wearing a grin identical to Emmett's.

"A bet." They said simultaneously.

This was so obviously set up.

"Care to elaborate….?" I repeated.

"Ok," he started, "You, my friend, are going to get a girlfriend. And keep her."

"The keeping parts because we're pretty sure she's gonna run for the hills after one date." Jasper piped up.

"Exactly. And you have to keep her for ten days. Then you can eat her." Emmett laughed.

I glared at him. Even as a joke, that wasn't funny.

"To destroy evidence. Of you losing." He clarified.

"And the prize?" I asked. I wasn't doing this unless it was fully worth my while. "For the winner?"

"Well, if I win, I tell the whole school that you're gay." I opened my mouth to protest. But he stopped me. "Regardless of the truth."

"Fine." I hissed, "But if _I_ win, you go a week without so much as touching Rosalie!" I snickered as he winced at the prospect.

_That's so mean!_ But he nodded.

"And now, who's the unlucky lady…" he murmured to himself.

I casually looked around the crowded room too, wondering who I was going to have to charm.

Emmett smirked. "Her." He pointed, much too quickly for human eyes, to the table of girls I'd seen before. "Small, brunette, brown eyes. Perfect."

I glanced at the girl. She was ordinary, but no obvious imperfections. I could handle spending ten days with her. Unless she had a obnoxious personality. Then I really _would_ have to eat her….Joking.

Alice's brow furrowed in concentration, then her eyes lit up. "Her names Bella." Alice whispered. _And I don't need to be psychic to know that she likes you already Edward…_

"Oh." Gasp. "My." Gasp. "God." Emmett was almost paralysed with laughter.

I turned around at human speed, only to be met with the big brown eyes of Bella. And her drool. A waterfall of drool.

Wow.

She turned back to her friends, who were almost as hysterical as Emmett, the quiet one had dropped her apple. Bella wiped her mouth. She looked back to me, face very red.

I practically had this thing in the bag.

I turned back to Emmett, chuckling.

"It's on." I muttered, stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria, towards the biology room.

This was going to be easier than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

At least things can only get better from now on, I thought to myself as I walked to biology. Plus, I could spend the whole of biology planning my seduction methods. I already knew all of the material off by heart so I could afford to….

Oh no.

I'd just opened the door. And he was there.

No no no! I wasn't ready! I had so much planning to do! I couldn't just walk in there and make conversation with him, that wasn't the sort of thing I did!

I stood, dithering in the doorway, not sure whether to go and sit beside him, or run away. I was pretty much on the verge of hyperventilating.

All of a sudden, he looked up. And smiled.

At me.

He just smiled at me.

I was suddenly overcome with confidence.

I grinned back and strolled over to his table, head held high.

Too high apparently.

And I was so close! I had just about made it without looking like a complete idiot when I tripped over STUPID Mike's STUPID bag, stumbling forward onto his lap.

Mike beamed at me and wound his hands around my waist. "Hi Bella! Did you change your mind? Because if you did, there's this really great resteraunt opening called…"

"Mike!" I shrieked, "Get your hands off me!"

To be fair, I didn't really give him time too, jumping up and slapping his bewildered face with as much force as I could.

I picked up my things, cleared my throat and strolled to a spare desk that WASN'T beside THCG (That hot Cullen Guy). Unfortunatly, the only one was at the table directly behind him. Oh well. I could look for dandruff in his perfect hair. That would make my job a whole lot easier…

Now….No dandruff , so that was out. Lice? Bad sunburn on his neck?

Dammit!! Where are the flaws on this guy?

I was about to scream at him, "Seriously! Can you please recommend me your hair stylist?", when the perfect head was turning around.

And….wow. He was even more gorgeous up close.! But I didn't have time to look at him! I needed to say something entrancing! Something seductive! But on the other hand, I had to be very cautious. No matter how charming he was, (He looked like a charmer; don't ask me how I could tell). No matter what he said to me, I would NOT fall for him!

"Hi." He said.

I had fallen for him.

Oh. My. God.

EPOV

How did one choose the perfect seat for charming a little human girl?

I needed to pick the perfect seat to 'set the mood'. I was extremely determined to win this bet, no matter how infantile it may be. Not that I particularly care what the humans thought, but it would make my existence to see Emmett not lay a finger on Rose for ANY period of time. Therefore, I needed to pick that perfect seat.

I peered around the classroom. Should I go for the table by the window? Too much rain. Up front, by the teacher? No. I didn't want to look like a teachers pet, apparently girls like 'bad boys'. Down the back? But what if she had hearing problems? I settle for the table in the middle. One infront, one behind.

Kids were starting to file in, so I quickly sat down, pointedly puttle my books on the chair beside me.

Then Bella walked in. I could tell she had seen me because she'd gone bright red. Plus, for some reason, she looked really stressed out. She stood in the doorway and I could see kids behind her looking slightly irritated at her non-moving-ness so I smiled in encouragement.

This seemed to do the trick and all looks of stress seemed to fade from her heart-shaped face as she strode across the classroom, head held high, so high she tripped over a bag. She landed on the owners lap, a blonde boy who wound his hands around her waist and whispered something stupid about a restaurant in her ear.

_She is so HOT! _

"Mike! Get your hands off me!" She stood up and slapped him, then walked down the classroom to the spare desk behind me.

Ok. This was it. I had to talk to her. I had to say something really witty or intelligent or SOMETHING!

I turned around in my seat, ready to say something amazing, but her expression startled me.

She was studying mmy face with such fierce concentration, she almost looked angry!

So with my intelligent greeting stuck in my throat, the best I could come up with was… "Hi."

Great, Edward.

But it seemed to be better than I thought because her mouth dropped open and she looked hypnotized.

Um. Does the word 'Hi' have some sort of hidden meaning in this town? Can someone please give me a 'Introduction to Forks' booklet, please?

"H-h-hi." She stuttered, blinking rapidly.

I steamrollered on, giving her my best smile. "My names Edward Cullen. I'm new here. You are?"

B-Bella. Swan" She spluttered

"Hi Bella." I winked. "Would you mind sitting beside me today? I haven't really made any friends yet…."

"Um..yeah." she smiled, seeming to compose herself, "I'd be happy to."

I moved my books and she sat down.

What now? I thought desperately. But she spoke first.

"So where did you move from?"

"Alaska." I replied, distracted, still trying to think of a way that this conversation could take a romantic turn. "But we moved because apparently the girls here were prettier. I guess they were right…" So corny, Edward! Is that the best you can do? After watching 107 years of romances movie, THAT'S THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH?

"Oh yes." She replied, nodding her head seriously. "Its mentioned in all the tourist pamphlets. We're hot."

"Well. I don't know about the rest of them. You're the only one that's really caught my eye today." I said, my grin growing wider, "Are you the star attraction?" WHERE IS THE HUGH GRANT IN ME?

"Yup" she giggled, "You should come to one of my shows. They're out of this world."

"I might take you up on that. Where can I buy tickets?"

"Oh YOU don't need tickets. Its on me. Come to this address at 7 tonight." She scribbled an address on a piece of paper.

Was she serious? I didn't have time to ask because at that moment, the teacher strode into the classroom. Silencing us.

Was I delusional, or did I just get a date?


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

What have I done? I thought to myself as I let myself into the house that afternoon. I had NOT invited someone over to MY house. Someone I didn't know. Someone who was nothing to me but a stupid dare (regardless of the gorgeous factor). I had not done that, because that would have been stupid and irresponsible and I was not either of those things!

Ohmygod. I was in denial.

And what had I said he was to expect? Some show? I would have to bluff my way out of that one. Ugh. What a mess. I headed upstairs, desperately wishing that I had a fairy godmother to zap me up a miniskirt. So, what to wear, what to wear...

Oh no.

I was going to have to do something that no girl does unless she was in her most desperate hour of need.

I was going to call my mother for fashion advice.

Gulp.

I took a deep breath and picked up my phone.

"Hi. Mum?"

"Bella! Sweetie! How are you?"

"Dandy. Mum, what would you suggest to wear if I...someone...was going to like, go on a...a date...?"

"Ooooo! Bella! Your first date? And you're asking me for advice? Honey I'm honoured, I only wish..." I let her ramble for a few minutes.

"Yeah, yeah mum. Um, well, what do you think I should wear?" I gave up on the hypothetical thing." Any suggestions? I'm desperate." That's why I'm calling you.

"Well, sweetie, you can never go wrong with pink and..." I slammed the phone down. Stupid, unreliable mother....

I headed back upstairs, flopped down on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I had nothing to wear, tones of homework and some pale guy about to turn up on my doorstep in a few hours! I really...

The next thing I heard was my doorbell ringing and rain pelting against my window. I sat up groggily. "Coming." I shouted practically crawling down the stairs. I threw open the door, ready to give the doorbell ringer a good piece of my mind. It was Edward. He grinned when he saw me.

"Hi, Bella...." he trailed off when he took a second look at me, smile fading, and then it reappeared again, "Wow. Your hair looks nice. Let me guess, simply EVERYBODY is wearing the 'haystack'?" he snickered.

I glared at him.

"So, are you going to invite me in or is your show a rain dance?" he inclined his head in the direction of the bucketing rain.

"Yeah. Uh, come in." I grinned back at him as he walked in.

"Are you thirsty? Can I get you anything?

"No. I'm not thirsty today." He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Lucky for you." I didn't understand. Did he think we were short on drinks or something? But I didn't have time to dwell on it for too long because then he turned to me. "So, Do I get to see the show now?" He had such a mischievous smile I had to laugh.

"Actually," I pretended to look very ashamed, staring at the floor, "I have a confession to make..."

EPOV

I was fully anticipating Bella's "confession". Of course I had known from the start that Bella wouldn't actually have a show prepared, It was going to be hilarious to see what insane excuse she would feed me. Would she claim she had a broken ankle? The flu? I couldn't wait to find out. This was actually turning out to be fun. I was going to learn a bit about human behaviour in the ten days I spent with one. In some ways, Bella was even like the many frogs I had studied in Biology over the years. Without the dissecting part at the end, of course. Well....maybe the dissecting part. You never know.

"I never really had a show." She blurted out, looking at her shoes, "It was a lie, just to impress you." She looked up, smirking. I was astonished. She told the truth. And she didn't seem ashamed. In fact, she was making a joke out of it. A human with a sense of humour. That was a first.

I played along, allowing my mouth to drop open. "What?" I cried, "The only reason I came over was to see a show!" plopped down onto the couch. "Now give me a show, huma....I mean, girl!"

"Ummm..." she looked genuinely worried now, twiddling her thumbs. "What sort of show?"

"A show." I grinned.

"Well..." the twiddling got faster. "I..I can do a handstand..Sort of...well...a half of one..."

This was going to be amusing. I could tell. "Go ahead." I made a show of making myself comfortable.

"Oh. Ok." She bent down, put her hands out in front of her, got some weight down them, lifted her legs off the ground and....fell flat on her face.

Wow. Uncoordinated much?

"B-b-Bella," I spluttered. "Are you ok? Pffff!" I put both hands over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the heartfelt concern for my well-being." She muttered, attempting to stand and failing miserably, landing on her backside.

"Aha! Ha ha!"

It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't being very gentlemanly. I managed to compose myself, stood up and walked over to where Bella was standing; her legs and arms were crossed like she was five years old with a pout on her face. She looked so comical, it almost set me off again, but I kept myself under control. I held my hand out.

She studied my face for a long moment and took my hand. I heaved her up off of the ground, waiting till her feet were firmly planted on the ground before daring to let go.

She looked into my eyes for and immeasurable period of time and then.....my phone started to vibrate. I dug my hand into my pocket hitting a couple of buttons as I dug it out.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Eddie!!! Come home can ya? I'm thirsty and I want to drink me some grizzly bear blooood!"

Bella's eyes were suddenly filled with horror.

It took me a moment to realise my cell, was on speakerphone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'll try and post a new chapter every day. Maybe two a day but only if I get heaps of reviews! Enjoy! Xo**

BPOV

"I'll call you back, Emmett." Edward muttered, snapping his phone shut.

"What did your brother mean by….drinking some grizzly bear… blood?" I asked calmly. There had to be a perfectly good explanation for this. Nobody drunk blood.

Edward stated to laugh tensely. "Private joke. They're like code words. Emmett, uh, likes my…cooking. And when he said grizzly bear, he meant…my Macaroni Cheese. I make really good Macaroni Cheese apparently. Anyway, Emmett likes to put lots of…sauce on the macaroni. So much, its almost like drinking it. And…" He sighed. "I don't really know where the blood thing came from. Emmett's just a loser." **(A/N Sorry, that's kinda random. I couldn't be bothered explaining the whole vampire thing right now. Continue.)**

"Oh. Ok." I laughed. "Do you think I might get to try this amazing mac and cheese sometime? I won't put sauce on it. Promise."

He chuckled. "I'd be happy to make it for you. But in return….you have to do another handstand." He grinned slyly.

"No way." I said firmly.

"Please?" he took my hand and I shivered, not just because his hand was so cold. He was touching me! (Not that I cared. At all. He was the subject of a bet.) "Just one and I'll even make dessert."

I narrowed my eyes, my heart thumping . "Chocolate cake?"

"With ice-cream on the side." he promised.

"Ugh. Fine." He grinned and let go of my hand. (Noooo! I mean –cough- good.)

I sighed theatrically and planted my hands on the ground, kicking my legs out and….I fell flat on my face. Of course.

Edward fell about laughing. I scowled, and picked myself up off the ground.

"Ok. Shut up or get out."

He fell off the couch, laughing so hard.

"That's it." I grabbed his wrist, ignoring my stupid heart rate, and heaved him off the floor. He let himself be pulled towards the door.

"Goodbye, Edward." I pushed him out of the doorway.

He stopped laughing abruptly and spun around to face me, his eyes so warm, I was surprised they weren't melting out of their sockets. His face was less than an inch away from mine and our noses were just brushing against each other, you could hardly feel it.

In other words, I couldn't have breathed if my life had depended on it.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? Just us?"

"Ummm…" His words jumbled together in my mind, but I caught the most important two. 'Just us.'

"Yeah huh." I whispered.

He pulled his face away. (Who was I kidding? Nooo!!!)

"Great! It's a date."

"Yeah..." I swayed on the spot. "It is."

He winked at me, got into his car and left.

My shoulders sagged and I felt really empty.

I stood in the rain, watching the spot where his car had disappeared from until I heard the phone ringing. I sighed and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella! It's Angela. How did it go?"

"AWFUL!" I cried, "He asked me out and I just stood there mumbling like an idiot! I like him way to much." Understatement of the century! Hello? Remember the drool?

"Oh, poor you!" Angela's voice was full of concern. "Ok. We need to do something. Let me think…" I waited for a few seconds. "Ok! Got it! We write a list of reasons you need to win this thing and when you're with him, just keep looking at that. It should keep you on track." Her voice was triumphant.

I needed a list. This was sad.

I was in deep. Far too deep.

EPOV

"And…and you told her…that grizzly bear…meant macaroni and cheese?! HA HA HA!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't called me up in the middle of…" but my voice was drowned out by Emmett's loud laughing.

I sat scowling at my stupid brother. This was all his fault. If he hadn't challenged me to this stupid bet in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to even BE at Bella's place. Though she _was_ amusing. And she seemed to be taken with me, so I was pretty much guaranteed to win this thing. But still.

"So where are you going to take her, bro?" asked Emmett when he had finished laughing at my expense.

"I don't know." I lied, "But I'll think of something. Something extremely romantic, so she'll fall even more madly in love with me and I'll win this thing, hands down."

Emmett's eyebrows pulled together, he was trying to think of a way to sabotage the date, but I wasn't having that. The truth was, I already had the date all planned out in my head.

And there was nothing anyone could do to ruin it.

Or so I thought.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I'm not saying anything about how Bella smells to Edward, or how he can't read her mind, but its boring stuff and I can't be bothered.**

**Please review! And I'm having a bit of writers block so can you help me with…**

**The date. Any amazing Ideas? The next chapter is the date, so I can't continue till I get some Ideas about that…**

**I wanna compose Angela's list. So can you help me with that? Please? PLEASE?**

**Thanks! x**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"Alice! Get..ugh..off me!" I muttered, swatting away Alice's lightning fast hands as she smoothed my collar and dusted my shoulders off.

_Shut up, Edward. You're not messing this up for me._Her expression was so fierce that i stopped struggling at once._ I can see what it will be like if you win this bet and its gonna make my life more fun than it has been in years. Don't stuff this up! _

I scowled in silence as she sprayed me with something that smelt strongly of peaches (Ew). Alice had taken it upon herself to make me look nice for my 'date' tonight.

"Alice, its not even a real date. I've just got to put up with Bella for 10 days and it'll be sweet." I explained as my mother entered the room. "She's hardly going to-"

But Esme's gasps drowned me out.

"Oh my little boy looks soooo hansome!" she squealed. I fought back the urge to yell at her "Mother! I'm over 100 yeaes old! I'm not your little boy!" "His very first date, I'm so proud." She pinched my cheek. "I'm going to nip down to the shops and get a bouquet of flowers for you to give her..." she flew down the stairs before I could protest.

"I'm outta here." I mumbled and I ran down the stairs, ignoring Rosalie and Jasper's annoying questions through their thoughts. _Are you gonna kiss her Eddie? Oh Edward, do you lurve her? Are you going to MARRY her?_

But i only made it as far as the car before I was ambushed again. Emmett was leaning against the car, grinning, with a digital camera in his hand.

"Eddie Poo!" he screeched flashing a camera annoyingly in my face. "Work it girl. Strut your stuff! Pose! Thats it."

I growled and pushed him out of my way. I opened the volvo's door and got in.

Emnmett clambered into the passanger side and wa"Eddie-poo, can Emmetty come on your datey? Pweeeease. Eddie-poo?"

I growled again and smacked his head.

"Is...is Eddie mad at me? I was only trying to capture the memory of your first and last date." he whimpered. "Don't be mad at me Eddie! Noooo!" He started to howl and ran screaming from the car.

I sighed and started up the engine.

Despite my family's interference, I felt strangely confident as I parked my car and walked towards the Swan house. I rang the doorbell and stood waiting. Before the door opened, I was suddenly aware that there was a large bunch of red roses in my hand. I stared around in shock and spotted Esme peeking out from behind a tree. She winked and mouthed 'good luck!' before ducking out of sight.

Before I could dispose of the flowers, the door flew opened and there stood Bella, looking...well, she looked stunning!

Her hair was curled delicately and she was wearing a blue, long-sleeved top and a knee length skirt. She looked gorgeous...for a human.

"Wow. Flowers." she giggled.

"Oh. Yeah." I shifted uncomfortably and held them out to her awkwardly. "Here you go." I was so out of practice at this. It was sad.

"Thanks." She placed them on a table and closed the door behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked as we walked out to the car.

"Well," I said, taking her hand to make up for my awkwardness before, "I thought dinner and a walk. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Uh...sure." she murmured, staring at our hands in disbelief.

We walked round the back of the car to the passanger door, when she stopped suddenly, giggling, at one of the back seat windows. "Um, Edward.." she pointed to the window.

Written, very clearly, in what I was almost positive was permanent marker were the words, "Edward loves Sesame Street!"

Emmett.

"Thats so funny, Edward! I love Sesame Street!" Bella admitted.

"Really?" I stared at her incredulously as I opened the passanger side door.

"Yeah! What a strange thing to have in common."

"Yes indeed." I muttered, making a mental note to call Italy tomorrow and beg them to let Jane loose on Emmett.

But It turned out that Em did me quite a favour, it gave us something to talk about on the ride to the resteraunt.

"Big Bird is waaaay cooler than Elmo."

"Not a chance. Elmo is clearly better."

It was quite fun, even if I had absolutely _no idea_ who this 'Elmo' or 'Big Bird' people were. Emmett was the only one in my family who actually watched Sesame Street.

Dinner conversation flowed effortlessly, as we found we had countless amounts of things in common and as we walked hand in hand along the beach, laughing, I found myself feeling happier than I had in a long time.

"Ow." Bella stopped mid-laugh and winced. "Some of these rocks are sharp!"

"Hmmmm..... piggy-back time!" I swung her onto my back with ease.

She giggled and sighed, laying her head on my shoulder. I enjoyed that far more than I should have.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the moment.

"Its been really fun, hanging out with you." she whispered in my ear.

"It is, isn't it?" I whispered back, placing her on some smooth sand, before I did something I would regret later.

"Right!" she said loudly, pulling her shoes on. "Running race."

"Ooooo, I'm so gonna beat you." I teased. "Whats the prize?"

"If you win....I'll kiss you." And she took off, running towards the pier, at a humanly slow pace.

I knew what I should've done. I should've run slower than her. I should have let her win. So I wouldn't have to kiss her. Because i _didn't_ want to kiss her. Did I?

But even with that knowlege, I still took off at a human sprint, overtaking her easily and reaching the pier before her.

She finished, very flushed and panting, her arms folded and a sour expression on her face.

"I want a rematch."

"Not a chance!" I laughed. "I beat you! And you have to kiss me."

"Fine. Come here."

I stode over to her, wrapped my hand around her waist and lifted her onto a large rock, so that she was at my height.

She placed her hand on my cheek and very slowly leant in.

We both closed our eyes. Something soft brushed my lips, as light as a feather.

Then, before I even had time to enjoy it, a large clump of very wet, very smelly, seaweed fell on top of us.

Bella screamed and I looked up to see Emmett chuckle, wink and run off down the pier.

I could see now, that I was going to have to play dirty.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Seriously, Angela, you should have seen his face when the seaweed fell on top of us! He was so put out!" I giggled remembering Edward's expression.

"Thats awesome! It means he likes you! Did you end up using the list?"

"I didn't even need it!" I announced proudly, "I kept going over number three in my head and I was fine."

"Wow."

"I know. I thought I was going to lose it for a minute there though." I admitted, "He bought _flowers_!"

"Wow." she repeated, "This guy really must like you Bella. You've gotta be careful..."

"Don't worry about it Ange! Its gonna be fine!" I assured her, "I'm pretty sure he likes me enough to satisfy Jess. So today, I start operation ditch him!" I cackled evilly. Plans were starting to form in my mind.

"Okay...." she sounded slightly afraid. "I've gotta go. I'll see you at school in a few." Then the line went dead.

I hung up and ran out to my truck, falling three times. I was about to put the key in the ignition when i realised I was completely out of gas.

"Damit!" I muttered. Now I was going to have to call Charlie to take me to school because I was NOT walking 2 miles in the rain. (Resembling a drowned rat isn't particularly sexy.) Then again, neither is being escorted to school by your policeman father..... As I sat weighing up my options, I realised there was a third.

I needed to test Edwards commitment and this was PERFECT! I threw up my hood and managed to only slip once (a world record!) on my way back to the house.

I dialed Edwards number.

"Hello?" I could hear his cars engine in the background. He was on his way to school. Brilliant.

"Hi Edward."

"Bella!" he gasped, "I'm so sorry about last night, I found out who-"

"Edward."

"-did it and I've-"

"EDWARD!"

"Yes?"

"Its fine!" I laughed, "I was actually wondering if you could do me a favour...."

**EPOV**

"Thank you so much Edward!" Bella gushed , wrapping her arms around my neck as we walked to school. In the rain. From her house. While I carried her, holding an umbrella. .

"Thats fine, Bella." I muttered, struggling to readjust the position she was lying in my arm in, a position that was rather uncomfotable for me..... "I still can't see why we couldn't have taken the Volvo, It would've been a lot less....wet..."

"Ummm..." she bit her lip, then her eyes lit up. "I'm illergic to volvo's." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I raised my eyebrow. "Then how come you rode in one last night, without any trouble?"

"Well..i..uh...um.." she stammered.

I waited.

"Ok. I'm not illergic to Volvo's."

"Really, Bella? I'm shocked!" I teased.

She smiled sheepishly "I actually wanted you to carry me to.... see... how.... strong you were!" she burst out after a few moments. "I really only date guys who are up to carrying me long distances without any trouble."

Wow. Thats...wierd. But funny.

I chuckled "And did I pass the test?"

She grinned. "A+"

"Dude, seriously. You've got it bad!" Jasper mumbled as we walked to English.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

_You haven't stopped talking about stupid human whats-her-face since the bell rang._ he complained.

"HER NAME IS BELLA AND SHE IS NOT A STUPID HUMAN! SHE'S FUNNY AND SWEET! DON'T SAY MEAN STUFF ABOUT HER! "

He stopped walking and stared at me with wide eyes.

I blinked. "Oh God. I have got it bad."

"Yeeeeah.." Jasper said slowly as he started walking again. _But hey, you like her, thats fine. Its gonna make the ten days a whole lot easier, right?_

"I suppose so."

"Just...don't get too attached, ok?"

Jasper didn't know Bella, so I didn't expect him to understand, but that was a WHOLE lot easier said than done.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was so short! I'm gonna update soon. Its hard to think of storylines! Pleeeeeeease review! I am completely open to ANY suggestions on what you want to happen!**

**Reveiw! You know you want toooo.....**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"You kissed him on the first date?!" Jessica screeched.

I quickly glanced over at the Cullen table to make sure Edward hadn't heard. Apparently he hadn't, so I turned my attention back to my wide-eyed friend. "Jess! Shhh!" I hissed. "I don't want him to think I kiss and tell!"

She shook her head. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it." then she groaned. "I am sooo gonna lose this thing!" she plopped her head onto the table.

I smiled. "I know. All I have to do is get him to dump me and your mouth is permanantly closed." I snickered. "Well...apart from when you're kissing Eric on your date."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

It was quite for a moment apart from my giggles and Angela's eating. Then Jessica's head popped up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You can't get him to dump you, until you're OFFCIALLY an item."

"We are officially an item." I insisted.

She snorted. "You went on one date."

"It was a REALLY good date." Well, apart from the seaweed...that kind of ruined the moment.

"So...he took you home and introduced you to his parents?"

"Well, No but...."

"So he introduced himself, as your boyfriend, to your dad?"

"My dad wasn't home so..."

"Did your kiss even last a minute?"

I slumped in my seat. "No, Jessica."

She smiled triumphantly. "Then you are at the early stages."

I groaned. I was counting on not having to spend much more time with him! I could feel myself getting more and more attached. I looked over at him. He caught my eye, grinned and winked.

"Bella?" Angela's faraway voice sounded concerned. "Why aren't you breathing?"

I let out a gust of air  
She muttered in my ear. "Remember the list."

The list. The list. I went over it in my head, eyes still on Edward.

Dammit! Why did he have to be so irresistible?

I had to get my mind of him! I turned back to my friends.

"So how are things going with Jasper, Jess? Have you asked him out yet?"

She sighed. "I'm going to in English, but he's always with that weird little dark haired girl."

I looked over at Edward's sister, she didn't look terribly fond of Jessica either. She was talking to Jasper but glaring darkly at Jessica.

"Well, good luck." I mumbled as the bell rang.

I began to file out of the cafeteria with the rest of the school, when Edward jogged over and I forgot how to walk.

"Hey." he smiled and I forgot how to talk too. "Do you wanna ditch with me for the rest of the afternoon?"

Ok, so usually, I am COMPLETELY opposed to ditching. I mean, school is important and I was far to much of a goody two shoes to risk getting caught. But if there's this guy standing there with this smile on his face and these eyes that melt like honey and who has.......OHMIGOSH.....just taken your hand.....I mean, come on. What would you do?

"S-s-sure." A part of my brain kindly reminded me how to talk. Thanks, brain.

"Great." his smile widened.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Once we were in his car, (I had miraculously recovered from my life threatening allergy.) I couldn't suppress my curiosity any longer.

"Ok. Where are we going."

He smiled wickedly. "Its a surprise!"  
I groaned. "I hate surprises. Please tell me?"  
He just chuckled.

"A hint?"

"Nope."

"A clue?"

"Not a chance."

"Why don't we play hang-man for it?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" I squealed.

He drew it on the condensation of the windscreen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Um...is there an...'a'?"

"No."

It turned out to be 'Not Telling'.

"Ed-ward!" I whined.

"Bel-la!" he mimicked my tone

We turned down a long driveway lined with trees.

"Are you gonna bury me in the woods or something?"

"Yes. Thats exactly what I'm going to do." he said gravely.

Then he turned the corner and the most beautiful house came into view. It was a huge white mansion, I realized after a moment that Edward must live there.

"The unbearable suspense is over." he teased.

"Its beautiful." I breathed.

"Its home."

"Are your parents here?" I was pretty sure Mr and Mrs Cullen wouldn't approve of us ditching.

"No. Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme's probably running errands."

"Oh. Right."

"Come on. Lets go inside." he took my hand once again and led me to the door. I paused. "You're not going to chain me to a wall and make me do more handstands, are you?"

"Hey! Thats a good idea actually. I'm sure we have some chains around here somewhere...."

I glared at him.

"No." he sighed. "Much less entertaining. Remember how I promised I'd make you my macaroni? Thats what I'm going to do."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that! "Really? Thats awesome! But I do recall you promising dessert... chocolate cake. Remember?"

"With ice-cream on the side."

"Exactly."

He thought about it for a minute. "A promise is a promise." he opened the door and lead me in.

The inside was even more incredible as the outside. But the person standing beside me was even more than them both combined.

"Right." he said, turning to me, letting go of my hands and rubbing his together. "Lets get cooking!"

EPOV

"Is this enough?"

"Just a teeny bit more....more....and stop! Thanks!"

"No problem. Enjoy." I said, sitting myself down beside her, watching her face as she took the first bite. It was one thing watching Jamie Oliver do it on the food channel, it was another to make it for someone who actually EATS it.

"Yum, Edward!" she exclaimed after she had swallowed. "This is really good! Are you sure you aren't going to have some?"

"Uh..no no. I had a big lunch." I lied.

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't eat anything."

I decided it was time to quickly change the subject.

"So you've been watching me?"

It worked. She went bright red. "You watch me too. I see you!"

I shrugged. "I think you're beautiful. Whats your excuse?"

Her blush deepened.

My phone started to ring, shrill and loud, making us both jump. I checked that it wasn't on loud speaker (A new habit of mine) and excused myself while Bella continued eating..

"What, Alice?"

"Oh, hi to you too, Edward."

"What do you want?"

"My afternoon went fine. Thanks for asking."

This wasn't like Alice.

"You're in a bad mood. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." she grumbled. "Its not why I'm calling..... but you know that bitch thats been eyeing Jasper in the cafeteria? Yeah, well the skank apparently asked him out in English today. Him and Emmett find it hilarious of course. No one cares about MY insecurities..."

"As much as I sympathize, why are you calling?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I'm calling to ask if I should bring Bella's truck home...?"  
"Sure, whatever." Just let me get back to Bella!

I hung up and went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry." I apologized as I sat back down.

She giggled. "I might forgive you if I get my cake?"  
"It depends....Will you help me make the icing?"

Ten minutes later, we're chasing each other around the kitchen like little kids covered head to toe in gooey chocolate icing.

"You look really delicious." she told me, scooping some icing off my chin and licking her finger.

"So do you." I replied, doing the same. "You have NO idea."

"Hmmmm" she sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone covered in icing.

My breath caught. "Pretty sweet." I joked, pressing my sticky forehead against hers.

"Lets find out." she whispered, kissing me for the second, perfect time.

It was more than sweet. It was as if one hundred thousand fireworks had gone off. It was as if we were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered. The earth could have ended and we wouldn't have cared. I didn't know how long we stood in that kitchen. It could have been days, then suddenly a sound caused us to emerge from out own little fairytale world. The sound of Emmett clearing his throat.

We broke apart unwillingly, both looking down.

"Sorry," laughed Emmett, not sounding sorry at all. "We didn't realize we were interrupting."

I could hear what he was planning to say after that. He was planning to say to Bella, _"You're the 5__th__ girl he's had here this week. Edward didn't tell us there was a 6__th__. Its Tanya, right? Oh, wait, no that __was yesterday..."_

I glared at him. Luckily Bella sensed it was time to leave before things got nasty.

"I should get home...."

"Oh, Bella! I bought your truck here for you." Alice threw her the keys, which Bella routinely dropped.

"I'll see you later, Edward." she murmured turning to face me.

"Yeah. See you soon." I kissed her one last time while Emmett and Jasper giggled like little girls, Alice was beaming and Rosalie was glaring at Bella.

As I watched her drive away, a question lingered at the back of my mind.

Was ten days going to be long enough for me?


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

"...I mean, honestly, she's his SISTER for crying out loud! She needs to accept that he's a big boy. He's going to date girls and there's nothing she can do to stop him and me...."

Ugh! I felt like slamming my head against my locker. Or at least screaming, 'Get over it Jess! Its not gonna happen!'. She had called me last night, hysterical with rage. Apparently she'd asked Jasper out and before he'd had a chance to respond ("He was gonna say yes, Bella! No doubt about it!"), Edward's sis-.....

Edward.

Sigh!

Cue wobbly legs. Cue uneven breathing. Cue me slapping myself across the face to regain control.

What was I THINKING!? I could NOT afford to fall for him. It was out of the question. No way. Nuh uh. No, I was going to have to seriously pull my head in before I next saw him, otherwise I would completely lose control like last time.

"...and I can totally see us together! Can't you Bella? Bella?"

"I completely agree."

"Good, because, ya know..."

Focus, Bella. He's just some guy. Just some stupid guy. Its not like he swept you off your feet and pledged everlasting love to you. He made you lunch. Wow! Now thats commitment. Not.

In English, I made a list of pro's and con's about Edward.

**Pro's**

Soooo Gorgeous!

Actually likes me.

Funny.

Has great hair.

Smells nice.

Golden Eyes! Swoon! ("Isabella Swan! Are you _drooling_ in my class?" "No, sir.")

Makes insanely good icing

- Plus 3 more pages of refill.

**Con's**

Plays unfair game of hangman.

When I look at him, I forget how to do simple things. (Wait, No, put that in Pro's...)

…..Dammit! ("Isabella! Stop smacking your head against you desk! Stop it! Right. Detention. Lunchtime.")

Great. A detention. No, thats actually good. Now I didn't have to spend the whole of lunchtime staring at Edward. Awesome. Cue drooping face.

EPOV

"I don't see how you guys can find this funny. Its _awful!_ Someone has to tell that girl that Jasper is off limits. I don't care if she thinks it illegal that we're together! We're going to tell her today and....."

I'd heard this speech about three million times. Alice needed to get over it. I could read Jasper's mind! I knew that he only had eyes for Alice. Of course, I'd tried to tell her this but before I'd even opened my mouth...

"Ok, shut up, Edward! Just shut up! I don't expect you to understand, because you've never had a girlfriend but....."

"I..."

"BELLA DOES NOT COUNT!"

Bella.

I ignored Alice's ranting and raving and imagined her face.

She was so perfect. I had never known this type of feeling before, I'd-...

BEEEEEP!

Four 'voices' simultaneously screamed _Edward!_

I swerved, just missing a van backing out of the school parking lot and braked hard.

"Hey! You!" a very stern looking teacher sprinted over.

_Time to switch on the Cullen charm! _Thought Emmett.

"Thats no way to drive in a school parking lot!"

"Yeah, Eddie!" both my brothers chorused.

"Detention for the driver at lunchtime today." he muttered as he stalked off.

"Naughty, naughty." sang the two idiots.

I was about to smack them, when Alice's eyes went blank for a few seconds, then she started bouncing in her seat.

"Brilliant!" she squealed, clapping her hands. "Absolutely brilliant! I should have seen this sooner, I would have done it as soon as she asked.....oh well, better late then never I suppose. And the best part is that I'll walk away without a single....oooo, I bet she doesn't looks so pretty with a broken....No, I probably shouldn't kill her...wouldn't go down well with the principal...."

"Talking to yourself. First sign of madness. We probably should have seen this coming when she bought the mall, I suppose." mumbled Rose to Emmett.

BPOV

An Edward free lunchtime. Great. I sighed sadly as I opened the door to the detention room.

"Isabella Swan." I muttered to the supervisor.

She nodded for me to sit down.

I sat and began to copy out some homework from Trig, when the door opened and who should walk in?

"Jessica?"

"Yeah. Its me." she whispered, holding a tissue under her bleeding, purple and now very crooked nose.

"What _happened _to you?"

She handed her slip to the woman and sat down.

"Alice Cullen. Thats what happened to me" she said darkly. "She, like, attacked me in the hallway! I shouldn't even be here! Its all her fault."

"Did she get a detention?"

"Yeah. And so did muscleman whats-his-face. He broke us up but the teacher assumed he was fighting too." she sighed. "I will give the midget one thing though. For her size, she's REALLY strong."

I didn't really care. I just wanted to know one thing.

"So...did Edward break you up too? Did he get detention as well?"

"Nah. Just the dark-haired one."

Bummer. I...mean...good. Really good! Awesome. If he was here it'd be bad. I'd be upset. Yeah. Right.

We worked in silence for a minute apart from Jessica's whimpers every time she breathed in through her nose.

I looked up when I heard the door open.

"Oh look." Jessica said quietly. "Its tinkerbell's older, uglier sister."

Alice hissed and Emmett gave her a warning look.

But I wasn't interested in them. I was interested in the person behind them. A person who had caught my eye and was smiling crookedly at me.

"You, the one who just hissed, sit down the back alone." the woman demanded.

Alice gave Jessica a glare and resigned to the back of the room.

The supervisor turned to me and Jessica. "You obviously can't work silently so..." she glanced at her clipboard. "Jessica. Go sit with...you," she pointed at Emmett. "And Isabella and...Edward., you sit over there."

So much for my Edward-free Lunch.

Crap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously**

_The supervisor turned to me and Jessica. "You obviously can't work silently so..." she glanced at her clipboard. "Jessica. Go sit with...you," she pointed at Emmett. "And Isabella and...Edward., you sit over there."_

_So much for my Edward-free Lunch._

_Crap._

EPOV

"So, What are you in for?" I whispered to Bella as I sat down.

Her eyes widened. "Nothing. Nothing at all that would interest you. Nothing that has anything to do with you." she blurted out.

"Uh, ok."

She blushed. "What about you?"

"Just about crashed my car in the parking lot."

"How did you manage that? I thought you were a great driver."

"Ha. I'm blushing." Sadly, that is impossible. "I had a lot on my mind." Yeah..... You.

"Quiet, you two!" the woman up the front warned us. _Ok, why did I sign up for this again? Oh, right. I didn't! Stupid, smelly teenagers...._

"Doing anything tonight?" I asked under my breath, pretending to be working.

"Nothing special. Why? Fancy another icing session?" she had her eyes on her work but was smirking.

"Only if it ends like last time."

"What? You mean your family walking in?" I glanced at her to see if she was annoyed, but she was smiling.

"That ruined the moment didn't it?"

"A bit. It was great up till then though."

"I fervently agree." I said truthfully.

"So, what do you wanna do this time?"

I took a deep breath. "What would you say to meeting my family? Officially."

"I would say....Does this mean that _we're _official?" she met my eyes.

"Do you want to be official?" I asked curiously, looking into her eyes.

"I...I think s-so." she stuttered.

"Well then. Its settled." I smiled happily. "Are you going to introduce me to your Dad or do you want to make sure all my clan aren't evil, psycho, axe murderers first?"

"Are they evil?" she joked....at least...I _think_ she was joking.

"I promise you that they are not axe-murderers." I couldn't be positive about the psycho or evil part. We still hadn't gotten the test results back about Emmett yet....

I turned around to see how he was handling being in such close proximity to Jessica or "The Skank Bitch" as some people (Alice) referred to her as.

Surprisingly enough, they had their heads together and were both grinning ear to ear.

"This is so incredible!" he was saying.

"I couldn't have planned it better myself!" she squealed quietly. The warden woman gave her a warning look.

Bella was staring at them too. "Whats with those two?"

"I honestly have no idea!" I tried to get a good look into their heads but their thoughts were full of excited babble which was really confusing. I blocked them out.

I turned my attention to Alice who was manically sharpening a pencil, taking it out and examining it, before going back to sharpening. All the while she was glaring at Jessica and muttering under her breath "Not sharp enough. Not sharp enough." Her thoughts weren't all that sane either. _The time will come when I can use you for stabbing purposes, pretty pencil! Soon, soon....we must be patient __my precious! Our day of triumph will come! Mwahaha!_

Ok. Time to block Alice out.

Note to self : Talk to Carlisle when we get home out any good mental health therapist's he knows....

Note to self : Probably best to do this when Bella _isn't_ around.

Bella.

Sigh.

A few hours later, we were free from school. I had (reluctantly) left Bella with the promise that I would pick her up at 6 and now I had two and a half hours to scare the crap out of Emmett so he wouldn't try anything funny.

"No vampire talk."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"No snakes in the house."

"None."

"No_ live_ snakes in the house."

"Nope."

"No making fun of me."

"What is there to make fun of? You abnormally long fingers? Your sick obsession with a girl you've known two days? Your giant ego? Your...."

"No crying and ranting and raving about how much you miss Herman the rhino and how utterly unfair it was that we lured you back to Forks with with the promise of a chocolate bar which you hate?" (**See 'Emmetts 16 fun things to do in an Elevator.' Hahaha. Good times with Herman the rhino...)**

"How could you bring that up?" he wimpered.

"Easy." I replied. "And I'll do it again if you try anything and I mean anything in front of my Bella!"

"Ooooo! _Your _Bella! You are SO possessive!" he snickered. But he sighed and called up the stairs, "Rose, can you call 'Gorrilas'r'us and cancel Wendy the kissing gorilla, please?"

I shuddered.

"Edward!" Alice practically ran right into me. "You've got to listen to me. I just saw..."

La la la. Blocking thoughts. "Alice. I really don't have time for your 'skank bitch' rants right now. I've got to go and pick up Bella soon and...."

"Yes! Bella! Thats what I need to talk-..."

"Alice!" I cried, "Can you please just leave me for one second! Go.... put on a new outfit! Or something!" I turned around and stormed off towards the car.

As soon as I was in the garage, I automatically felt awful. Was this any way to treat my sister? I made a mental note to put a tarantula in Jessica's bag tomorrow to make it up to her.

But right now, I had bigger things to worry about. Not literally, obviously.

Bella was very small for her age.

**Sorry for the super-small (and slightly random) chapter. I know, its like midget size. Like teeny weeny. Like Alice tiny. Even tinier. But you must be grateful because I wasn't even going to write another chapter tonight. K? So be happy! Big smiles! Another chapter is on its way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorreeeee! I haven't updated in live a MILLION years! I will update more. I promise. I _pinky _Promise. Yaaaay!**

"Again, I'm really sorry about, Charlie."

"Bella, you've said that about five times since we left the house! Its fine!"

"I thought he'd scare you off..." I'd _hoped_ he'd scare you off. This thing was getting harder and harder to go along with....I needed to drop him soon...Ugh, It physically _hurt_ to think that....

"Well you were wrong. You can't get rid of me that easily, Miss Swan." Dammit. Foiled again.

"I hope your parents like me more than Charlie liked you..." NO! I hope they say I am a little slut and not worth the dirt beneath his shoes.

"Well....I'm _almost_ positive they won't offer you fake tanner..." He chuckled and laid his hand on my cheek. "Of course they'll like you, Bella." he said softly.

"K...keep y your eyes on the r-road." I stammered trying to tear my eyes away from his.

He just laughed.

A few minutes later, the Volvo stopped outside the Cullen mansion. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"I repeat, they'll love you. You have nothing to worry about." Sure. Whatever you say...

He opened the door and we stepped inside.

"Hello, Bella." Edward's father greeted me. "I'm Carlisle and this is Esme." He nodded to the caramel haired woman beside him.

Ok. I had to think of something to say...something that would offend them so much, they'd chase me out of the house with a stick.

What would offend my mum....?

"Your shirt looks like something I saw in a museum from the 1900's?" I nodded at Esme's top. Ughhhh! I hated being rude!

Esme's eyes widened and Edward and Carlisle exchanged a warning glance.

"Oh. Ah..thank you dear." murmured Esme.

No! That was not a compliment! Be mad! I thought desperately.

"Uh....come on , love.." Oh crap. Did he seriously just call me love? Slightly turned on here... ".....Lets go meet the rest of the family."

"Bella!" boomed Emmett. "What you doing in my house?"

"I..uh...um..I'm just..."

"Ignore Emmett." muttered Edward. "He's just in a _bad mood_ because he lost a _bet_."

"That _bet_ isn't over yet Eddie. And I'm actually very confident..."

Oh God. Better steer the conversation away from bets. " That the new vampire movie out looks good, right? The one with Robert Pattinson in it."

There was an awkward silence.

Alice let out a little squeak.

"Sounds great Bella. We'll definitely go see it. Lets do something huh?" gabbled Edward.

"Yeah! Lets play a game!"

"A NON-vampire related game."

"Yah. NO vampires."

"Truth or dare?" suggested Jasper.

"No! Spin the bottle!" yelled Emmett.

"Not a chance." said Edward firmly, placing his hand around my waist. "How about "Guess what number I'm thinking" and I'll be the guesser!" he smirked.

"No!" shouted everyone.

"Why not?" I asked. I personally liked that game. Meh. When in Rome....

"Lets just say, Edward has a certain gift when it comes to...."

"EMMETT! I need to see you in the kitchen." growled Rosalie, pulling him by the ear.

"Ow....ow ow ow! That really hurts..DON'T START WITHOUT ME!"

"Idiot." muttered Alice.

"Truth or dare sounds fun." I blurted out.

"Yeah. Lets start while Em's out of the room." Edward pulled me onto his lap and we plopped down on the couch.

"Let the games begin." he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

Of course, I was dizzy for an ENTIRELY different reason.

"Ok. Me first!" squealed Alice.

"Fine. Truth or Dare?" asked Edward.

"Truth."

"Ok. If Jazz had no fashion sense, would you still be mar.....I mean be dating him."

Alice bit her lip. "I...."

She was quiet for a few seconds, staring at her hands.

"Alice!" cried Jasper. "Would you really dump me because of the way I dressed?"

"No...mumbled Alice. "But if your shoes didn't match your pants...."

"I do believe it is Bella's turn!" said Edward loudly.

"Oh. Yes. Truth or dare Bella?" murmured Alice, avoiding Jasper's horrified expression.

"Uh...Truth, I guess." I looked up. Emmett walked in and was carrying a tray of drinks, wearing this really really fake smile (Rosalie was still holding his ear).

"Here you go, Bella." he said, handing me a coke. "It is so nice to have you here and..." he glanced at the palm of his hand. "You and Edward make a great carrot....OW! Couple...."

"Oh...Um...Thanks..." I took a huge gulp of my drink so I wouldn't have to say anything else.

"Ok, Bella. Answer this...." said Alice. "Your truth is...Are you in love with Edward?"

Ohmygosh! Coke came gushing out of my nose. I spluttered and coughed while everyone except Edward and I laughed their heads off. Edward just patted me slowly on the back and stroked my hair.

"I...I...Do I what?" I spluttered.

"Do you love Edward?" repeated Alice.

"You don't have to answer that." growled Edward fiercely, playing with my fingers.

"Well...we've...we've only known each other...."

"My turn. Dare." said Jasper suddenly. He was starting to look SERIOUSLY uncomfortable.

"Oooo! I'll give you one!"said Emmett. "I dare you to eat!"

"Eat?" I scoffed, desperately trying to forget the last minute. "Thats not very hard! And Edward told me you were good at this!"

"Oooo!" chanted everyone except Jasper, who looked rather sick now.

"Fine!" Emmett glared at me. "Jasper, I dare you to eat Bella!" he smirked.

"EMMETT!" screamed everyone. Edward's grip tightened around me.

Yeah, cos I minded soooo much!

I started giggling. Mental image of Jasper eating me!

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I giggled. "It was a funny joke."

"Yes!" said Edward quickly. "Joke! Ha. Ha ha ha."

"You're...so funny..Emmett. Ha."

"Um....I think I should get you home Bella!" Edward said, scooping me up off the couch.

"We've been here like...five minutes!" I protested.

"I know....but I just thought maybe we could go for a walk!"

"In other words, he's sick of sharing you and wants you.... All. To. Himself!" chuckled Emmett.

"No! I just want to go for a walk!" argued Edward.

"Yes...yes..." Emmett folded his legs. "And tell me Edward....Will you be wearing clothes on this walk?"

"YES! We will be!"

I winked at Emmett and looked up at Edward, my face full of mock confusion. "We will?"

"We...I uh...well if you don't want to...I guess...."

"Oh Its ok." I assured him. "I don't get my Brazilian till next week anyway." Emmett cracked up. I lowered my voice so only he could hear me. "That is...If you can wait till then.....Bye everyone!"

As we walked out the door, I heard Emmett exclaim... "I LOVE THAT GIRL!"

EPOV

Wow.

Wow wow wow wow.

Oh well. At least the _whole_ evening didn't go to waste!

Sure, the better part of it was a ABSOLUTE DISASTER but near the end....

And really, who knew that good could come from something EMMETT said!

Wow.

"Sorry about my wierdo family." I said as we walked hand and hand along a track in the forest. It was twilight and the forest looked beautiful. But it was nothing compared to who I was holding hands with...

"Mmmm...Wait what?" she asked, looking up from the forest floor.

I smiled. "I said I was sorry for the bunch of losers I call my brothers and sisters."

"They're great, Edward." she murmured. "E..Edward can I tell you something?" she seemed really nervous.

"Anything."

"You know that truth Alice gave me?"

Oh God. I was going to kill Alice! She had scared Bella away! "Oh, Bella! I am so so so sorry about that! That was really mean of Alice. I'm so sorry if it made you feel awkward or pressured....or anything. Asking if you loved me was just..."

"But I do love you." she whispered. "I really really love you Edward Cullen."

**Taking a word out of Edwards amazing dictionary of wonder...Wow.**

**Yah. So do I Bella. So do I....**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

As we walked hand and hand through the forest, my mind was moving at a thousand miles an hour.

I had to do something and fast. I could NOT let this go on any longer. I needed to get rid of Edward…..

"Sorry about my weirdo family."

"Mmm…" Maybe if I 'accidentally' completely defaced his Volvo… "Wait, what?"

He smiled and my stomach flipped. "I said I was sorry for the bunch of losers I call my brothers and sisters."

I needed to play dirty.

I needed to pull out the commitment card.

I needed to use….The L word.

"They're great Edward. E…Edward, can I tell you something?" Oh God. This was it. I tried to mentally prepare myself for the blow. He was going to freak out. He was going to say he didn't feel the same way, that he liked me a lot but could we just be friends? It was going to really hurt.

"Anything." Did he realize how gorgeous he sounded when he said 'anything.'?

"You know that truth Alice gave me?" Remember? Just before the coke came out of my nose in the super attractive way?

His eyes got super wide and he looked extremely flustered. "Oh, Bella! I am so so so sorry about that! That was really mean of Alice. I'm so sorry if it made you feel awkward or pressured....or anything. Asking if you loved me was just..."

I took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "But I do love you." I whispered. "I really really love you Edward Cullen."

I knew I had just stuffed up our entire relationship.

What I didn't know, was if what I had just said was the truth or not.

EPOV

I sucked in a breath.

Bella loved me.

She loved _me_.

I didn't know what to say.

Did I love her? It seemed absurd to think so, we hadn't known each other more than a few days. But when I looked into her eyes, the words slipped out of my mouth without a second thought.

"I love you too."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"How could I not love you." I brushed her hair out of her face with the hand that wasn't clutching hers.

A huge grin spread across her face but suddenly disappeared. "Are you sure? You're not freaked out?"

"No. I've never been more sure of anything." I squeezed her hand. "Are _you_ sure?"

She muttered something that sounded like 'Foiled once more' under her breath. "I'm sure I love you…." Her face went blank and her voice flat. "I love you." She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "We've been over that already." I was faking. I would never get tired of hearing those 3 words.

She ignored me. "I love you…CRAP! I LOVE YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Still wasn't getting old.

She let go of my hand and started pacing back and forwards. "We love each other….I love you…you love me…"

"That's generally the definition of 'loving each other'."

"…..You're the first guy I've ever loved….We'll be together as long as you don't get sick of me…. DAMMIT JESSICA!"

Jessica? "What does Jessica have to do with this?"

"….Would it really be worth….I can't possibly….I made a commitment….Can't back down now…"

I took hold of her shoulders and shook her as hard as I could without breaking her. "Bella! What's going on? What are you talking about?"

She glanced up at me. "Oh nothing snookums."

Snookums? SNOOKUMS?

"Will you take me home now?" she simpered stroking my face in a really weird way.

"Sure sweetheart."

She looked like she'd been taken off guard for a second. "Um…..Ok. Let's go. Gimme a piggy-back?"

"Uh…sure." I hitched her onto my back and she gave this really high-pitched giggle.

"Giddy-up."

*

"So…..Call me?" Bella asked as I helped her out of the car.

"Of course. As soon as I can."

She pinched my cheek. "I love you my pumpkin."

"Ok…I love you my…Carrot?"

"HA! YOU SAID CARROT!" she giggled, ran to the front door and slammed it shut.

Weird.

Bella was acting insane.

Really really strange.

It was probably just the emotional stress of the evening, I decided as I arrived home.

I hadn't been in the house for 30 seconds, when the phone began to ring.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Baybeeee! Hows my favourite lion?"

I chuckled. "He's good. I'm assuming you're talking about me." I pretended to be shocked. "Unless there's some other lion in your life?!"

"Nope. Just you. I'm your little lamb aren't I Eddie?"

"Suuure…" God I hated being called Eddie…

"I made us a calling schedule."

"A what?"

"A calling schedule. Listen. Page one, Eddie will call Bellie every 25 minutes between the hours of 5pm and 11pm. Bellie will call Eddie between the hours of 6am and 7.30am. The hours in between, we will be together or sleeping. And that's only weekdays…"

I listened with my mouth hanging open. What on earth would we have to talk about? I asked her then immeadiatly wished I hadn't….

"Oh but Eddie, we'll have sooo much to talk about! I've made a list. First, we'll talk about the new vampire movie coming out. Then we'll talk about our favourite animals. Then we'll talk about the many uses of body glitter. Then we'll talk about cheese. Then….."

Oh sweet mother of….

"….what colour matches our skin tone best……"

I thought winning this bet was going to be easy….

"….we'll plan the next trip to the mall, you'll help me buy sanitary pads. Extra thick Eddie, extra thick…."

….Turns out I might have been wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

"I did it!" I told Angela happily. "Jessica can kiss my ass! I'm winning this thing."

"Good for you Bells." she plopped down on her couch. "So whats next?"

"Not sure actually. I've kinda got torturers block. Some help?"

"Decorating his room pink? Finding out his secrets and spreading them around the school?" Angela suggested.

I winced. As much as I wanted to win this.... It seemed like hurting him would cause me pain too.... I pushed this thought to the back of my mind. "The secrets one is too mean."

"Yeah..."

We sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes. "I could embarrass him in front of his brothers. They seemed like the sort that would give him crap about anything."

"Perfect!" squealed Angela. "I'm so proud of you. You're really dedicated."

I nodded seriously. A plan was forming in my mind. "I'd better go." I stood up. "I told Edward I'd be at his house this morning and we'd go buy feminine hygiene products."

"Have fun with that." Ange giggled.

EPOV

"Extra thick or.... maternity..." Bella mused.

"Why don't we go get a drink?" I suggested quickly.

She looked at me like I was crazy and then it was like something had clicked in her brain. "Why Edward? Don't you like the word _maternity_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. I just think that we've been here for an hour and a half and maybe you should just grab one and go."

She ignored me. "You don't want babies, Eddie? I know I definitely want them."

She did? I wonder how she'd react if I told her if she wanted to be with me, that wasn't an option. Not that I was planning on telling her what I was....Yet.

"No, Bella. All I'm saying, is that I'm kind of bored."

She pouted.

I sighed. "But If you want to stay..."

"I do." she said firmly then grabbing my hand and pulling me along the aisle. "Ahhh, don't you just love the feeling of being in the hygiene aisle?"

Man, I was confused. Bella had been acting super weird all day. First, she turns up at my house with a pink, fluffy cowgirl hat, and practically yelled "You left this at my house last night. I can't get that little dance thing you did with it on, out of my head."

Of course, Emmett and Jasper were there in a flash, begging me to show them 'the dance'. I barely escaped with my... erm.... "Life".

When I'd asked Bella what it had been about, she'd merely shrugged and said something about wishful thinking.

It was almost like she was trying to drive me away....

"As fun as this is... Oh look at the time, we'd better go." I scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the check-out with her maternity pads.

"I'll be needing them in about 9 months." she told the check-out chick who just happened to be.... Lauren Mallory. A girl at our school who was apparently a huge gossip. "L...L....Lauren!" stammered Bella. "I didn't... I mean...I was joking... I'm not...We haven't...."

"You move fast Bella." sneered Lauren. _I knew I should have moved in on him when I had the chance. That would be me in his arms right now. Not stupid Swan._

I glared at her. How dare that girl think that way about my Bella!

"I...I...um..." Bella had gone bright red. It was impossible not to feel humiliated with her.

"Come on, sweetheart. She didn't believe you." I lied when we were out of the mall.

"She did!" moaned Bella, burying her face in my shirt.

And when we arrived at school the next day, there was nothing I could say to convince her otherwise.

I'll give Lauren one thing. She sure knows how to spread word fast.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I was the biggest idiot in the whole world.

Ugh! I shouldn't have said a single word to Lauren, now I was totally humiliated, even just walking down the hall made me go bright red.

"Maybe they're whispering about.... um..." Edward bit his lip. "I've got nothing. We just have to face it. We're the laughing stock of the school."

"You're really good at this whole reassuring thing, Edward. Do keep it up, honestly."

He slipped his arm around my waist. "Sorry. But hey, look on the bright side, I bet any child of ours would be insanely cute" He lowered his voice. "Especially if they looked like their mother."

I shivered, trying desperately to keep myself from grabbing and kissing him right then and there. "I hope they have your hair." I murmured, mock wistful. Suddenly I tripped. My hands shot out in front of me to break my fall. I was forgetting, of course, that Edward had his arms around me.

"Lets hope they have my co-ordination too." he joked as he steadied me.

"I have to agree with that. Lets not be cruel to the poor kid."

We laughed together for a few moments and I broke off with a sigh. "We're here. I'd better go inside and you need to go to your class or you'll be late."

He glared at my Trig classroom's door. "Can we ditch?" he pleaded.

"Go to class, Edward."

He folded his arms. "No."

"Please, go to class. I don't want you to get in trouble."

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Pleeease?" I begged, only half heartedly, I wanted to ditch too. But I had to be responsible...

"No."

"I'll be your best friend?" I joked

"You already are." he said smiling.

"Aw!"  
He grinned. "Now will you ditch with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! And there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind!"

"Hmmm.." he thought for a split second. "I think I know something..." he lent forward slowly.

My heart started racing, I thought back to the last time he'd kissed me, so amazing. Like fireworks were exploding and nothing else in the entire world mattered.

I started to close my eyes, anticipating the kiss. Closer he came...

Closer.... His lips were so close...

Just about to touch when....

He pulled away.

"Look at the time." He tapped his watch with a smirk on his face. "There is absolutely no time for kissing when you have to go to class. Whereas when you ditch..."

God he was good! I grabbed his hand. "My car or yours?" I asked only half-joking.

"Thats more like it! Lets go!" he half ran along the deserted corridor, tugging me along too.

"Edward! I can't keep up!" I grumbled after I'd stumbled about 7 times.

He stopped and deliberated for a moment before throwing me over his shoulder.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes!" I cried as he started to run. "I don....Hey! You're pretty strong!"

He chuckled. "You have no idea..." he muttered, so quietly I wasn't even sure I'd heard him correctly.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I said... You're right my dear."

"Oh. I could've sworn you said....."

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked quickly.

"Well.... Its raining....Why don't we go sit in your car while we decide?" I said sneakily.

"Good idea." he approved, carrying me in the direction of the car.

When we were seated, I tried desperately to think of a way to get him back into the mood.

"Ummm... So tell me again what things we have time for when we ditch...?" I winced inwardly at how obvious I was being.

"Very subtle." He whispered, winking. He raised his voice. "Well, Bella... We have time for studying, baking, discussing politics, crocheting..."

"Slapping your boyfriend because he won't make out with you..."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine. I suppose you _are _carrying my child after all...."

And then he kissed me. FINALLY!

*

About half an hour later, it occurred to me that I had been so wrapped up in being humiliated, that I hadn't done anything to drive him away that day...

'What are you talking about?' a part of my brain questioned, 'Why the hell would you want to drive _him _away?"

'Because,' the first part of my brain replied, 'You want to win this bet!'

'I do?' the second part replied.

'Yes!'

'But he's just so...he's so...'

'You've known him 6 days! Its not like you're head over heels or anything! Besides, after you win, you can tell him about the bet, you'll have a big laugh about it and live happily ever after!'

'Hmm...Ok then, but I...' I suddenly realised that having a debate with myself, wasn't exactly a sign of great mental health.

So I turned my attention back to kissing Edward.

I would focus on the bet... Later on.....

EPOV

I was trying really hard on blocking out the thoughts of my classmates while I was kissing Bella. Hearing someone doing fractions in their head or memorizing Latin verbs kind of killed the mood.

_I hope Mum's making burgers for dinner tonight..._

Ew. Burgers. Don't think about it, I told myself, just concentrate on Bella.

_This maths thing is so hard! I wonder if she'd notice if I just looked over at Anika's answers..._

Bella, Bella, Bella....

_Maggie won't stop kicking the back of my chair! If I hit her with my book...._

Bella, Bella, Bella...

_Oh my God! These photos are perfect! I'm going to put them all over the school! That'll show Swan! No-one steals Lauren Mallory's man and gets away with it..._

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and pulled away from Bella to see Lauren standing with a camera, snapping pictures of us through my window. "LAUREN!"

Bella's eyes fluttered open. "Its Bella, Edward! My name is Bella, remember?" she looked slightly annoyed.

Lauren snickered but kept snapping pictures. How did I not hear her sneak up on us? How long had she been there?

Bella turned around. "You!" she screeched, looking absolutely furious. "How dare you....I can't believe you just... You have some nerve..." she spluttered. "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

She threw open the Volvo's door and jumped out, amazingly, she didn't trip! Lauren's eyes widened as she saw Bella's expression.

"Wow. Um..." her eyes darted from left to right. "I've gotta go now. See ya." she started striding towards the school.

"Not so fast!" Bella sprinted after her. "Get your ass and your plastic boobs back here!"

Lauren froze and turned around slowly. "What did you just say?" she said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me."

Lauren closed her eyes and her lips moved as she counted to ten. _Good work, Lauren. Just like the therapist showed you... _Then she smiled. "I'm not going to be immature." she announced proudly. "Besides, violence is never the answer."

Bella shrugged. "For you maybe." then she jumped on top of Lauren and started attempting to prise the camera out of her hands. "Now...Give...Me...That...Camera!"

"NEVER!" screeched Lauren.

I just sat in my car, frozen and watching them.

"Catfight!" someone in the distance screamed.

"Its not a catfight!" I called back. "Its a calm debate about the possession of a camera."

"Go, Alice!" someone else called.

I frowned. "Its Bella and Lauren."

"Jessica! Jessica! Jessica!"

I turned to where the voices where coming from and my mouth dropped open. Alice and Jessica had just rolled out the main doors of the school, WRESTLING!

I got out of the car to take a closer look, but stopped. I didn't want to appear unsuportive of Bella, but it looked like she was doing just fine on her own. She had Lauren on her stomach and was sitting on her opponent's back, her hands behind her back.

"Need any help there, honey?" I asked cautiously.

Bella stopped fighting for a moment, a struggling Lauren shouting abuse from under her. She smiled brightly. "No thank you, Edward. Everything's under control."  
I nodded and ran at human speed towards the Alice vs Jessica fight.

Alice had Jessica's ear between her fingers and Jessica was attempting to rip Alice's shirt.

Jasper was hovering around looking incredibly stressed. "BE CALM!" he kept screaming, trying to hit them with peaceful vibes.

I patted his shoulder. "They're too far gone." I told him. "What in the world happened?"

"Alice stabbed Jessica with this really sharp pencil after Jessica pinched my bum. Apparently they didn't get it all out of her system during the incident the other day..."

We stood watching to girls who had started to wrestle again.

Suddenly, there was a sickening rip and all was quiet.

Alice's mouth fell open and Jessica stared at the giant tear.

"That was... It was her..." Jasper was lost for words.

Alice on the other hand.... "That. Was. My. Favourite. Shirt."

"I...I..I.." Jessica stammered.

Alice's eye twitched. We all held our breath, waiting to see what she would do.

All of a sudden, Jessica burst into tears and fell to her knees. "Make it quick!" she sobbed.

All eyes turned to Alice, who just smirked. "Rise." she commanded grandly.

Jessica shakily stood up.

Alice walked in circles around her, then stopped and looked Jess right in the eye. "I'm not going to do anything. Yet."

Jessica let out a squeak.

"But when you least expect it. _Expext it._" she hissed menacingly. She turned away, grabbed Jasper by the arm and flounced off.

Then Jessica fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

"Where in the world did you learn to fight like that?" Edward asked incredulously as we sat together on my couch that afternoon. "And you didn't even trip once!"

I shrugged. "I was pretty damn mad, to be honest. And, if those photos got out, it would be only a matter of time before they got back to my Dad."

Edward nodded. "And if we thought he hated me before..."

"...We ain't seen nothing yet." I finished, only half joking.

I sighed and leaned against his chest.

Time to get to work. Time to switch back to being weird Bella.

"How many kids do you think we'll have?" I asked brightly.

"You mean as _well _as the one you're having at the moment?" he joked.

I acted hurt. "This is _serious, _Edward! We need to start planning our future! We'll have been going out exactly a week tomorrow!"

"Our anniversary."

I sat up with fake tears in my eyes. "How can you joke about something like this?"

He looked puzzled for a second but started stroking my hair in a soothing way. "You're right. I'm sorry. We'll do something to commemorate this...uh...milestone in our relationship."

I winked conspicuously at him. "And of course I have "No idea what you are talking about, or what you are planning"." I made little quotation marks with my fingers.

He raised his eyebrow. "You want it to be a surprise thing?"

I giggled. "Well of course, dummy! What? Are you gonna go, 'Oh, by the way, Bella. I'm going to propose to you tomorrow night.' ?" Lets see how he handles THAT.

Sure enough, his mouth dropped open. "P...P....Pr...."

I hauled him off the couch. "See you tomorrow!" I said as I pushed him towards the door for the second time since I'd known him.

"You...We...Marr..." I slammed the door in his face and grinned to myself.

We were SO going to laugh about this on Monday when this whole stupid bet was over.

EPOV

It was all a misunderstanding.

I must have missed the bit where she went, "Hey, heres a good joke Edward!" and _then _went on to say the fateful words.

Yeah.

Right.

Either way, she couldn't have been expecting a proposal! We...well, _she _was only seventeen! No matter how much we loved each other, we couldn't get _married! _

Not yet, anyway.

I put this worry to the back of my mind. I had a more pressing issue that had been worrying me for a while now.

When was I going to tell my girlfriend that I wasn't human?

I really really didn't want to drive her away, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. It felt like it would tear me apart to lose her.

"I'll tell her as soon as the bet is over." I muttered to myself. "After the bet. That way there will be no more secrets. None whatsoever."

When I walked through the door, Alice seemed to be doing a victory dance on top of the table.

"Jasper!" she screeched. "Turn on the stereo."

Jasper, with an amused expression, flicked on the radio.

I turned to him, puzzled. I had expected to come home to find Alice working on some evil plot of revenge for Jessica. Not screaming the words to Duffy's "Mercy", with slightly altered lyrics....

"I'VE GOT HER BEGGING ME FOR MERCY, YEAH YEAH!"

_Turned out she had a whole new wardrobe arriving this afternoon_. Jasper thought, watching his wife.

"NEVER GONNA RELEASE HER! YEAH YEAH!"

_She couldn't care less about that shirt. But she's ecstatic she's got Jessica at her....erm..."mercy"._

I walked over and switched off the song. "You aren't being very nice, Alice." I said, smirking.

She shrugged. "It'll teach her to mess with the Alice Culleninator!" she struck a pose.

"So you're still going to get her back?"

"Well, I think I'm going to let the fear of what I'm plotting eat her alive.... Then, who knows? Maybe I'll throw her to Emmett."

"Thanks, Al!" Emmett called from upstairs.

"No problem!"

I flicked the music back on and retreated to my room to plan something to do for Bella tomorrow.

Something _non_-diamond ring.

*

"Well, that was a nice surprise." Bella said on the way to school the next morning. "Breakfast in bed on a weekday!"

I smiled at her. "Glad you liked it."

"So...." she patted her hair and smoothed her blouse. "Anything you want to ask me, Edward?"

"Uh..." I hesitated nervously. "Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

She slumped in her seat and muttered. "Don't care."

"McDonalds it is then."

She just glared at me.

"What? You don't like Big Macs?"

BPOV

I didn't talk to Edward the whole morning. When I got out of the car, I slammed the door shut and stalked off to my first class, nose in the air.

When I passed him in the hallway, I stared straight ahead, pretending like I didn't see his smirks.

I was totally exhausted by lunchtime, desperate to hear his voice.

"Bella." I breathed a sigh of relief.

I gave in and smiled. "Edward."

He grinned at me. "Ah, the ice queen has thawed."

"No, Lauren's still pretty much ignoring me."

He nudged me playfully with his elbow. "Lets go sit down with my family today."

He steered me through the crowd toward the Cullen table where I was greeted with "Hi Bella"'s and the one "Is Jessica dead yet?" from Alice.

I giggled. "Um...No."

I looked around the table, noticing that nobody else was eating.

Gee, anorexic much?

Everyone was silent so I figured this was the perfect time to drop my bait.

"So, Edward." I turned to him. "Did you know that the school counseller does teen couple therapy?"

I had everyone's attention now.

"No Bella, I did not know th..." He broke off mid-sentence to glare at Rosalie for a reason I couldn't possibly imagine.

"Yeah, well, I hope you don't have a test or something last period, because I signed us up!"

I smiled back at the shocked faces.

"What?" I asked defensively after a moment. "We've been going out a week and he _still _hasn't proposed. The guys got commitment issues."

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"So, Edward." My angel turned to me. "Did you know that the school counselor has teen couple therapy?"

I took a sharp intake of breath. Oh no.

"No, Bella." I replied nervously. "I did not know th-..."

_You should go there, Eddie. Your entire relationship is a bet. _

I glared at Rosalie. Our _entire _relationship wasn't a bet. Sure, It started off as a bet for me. But it isn't anymore. And Bella's feelings for me are completely genuine.

Bella was totally oblivious to Rosalie's nasty thoughts. "Yeah, well, I hope you don't have a test or something lat period, because I signed us up!" she smiled happily at me, totally proud of herself.

All of us stared back at her.

Her grin faded. "What? We've been going out a week and he _still _hasn't proposed. The guys got commitment issues."

"Or he's just gay..." muttered Emmett to low for Bella to hear.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded. "We don't have issues with our relationship!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You freak out when I say the word maternity."

"I did not freak out!" I exclaimed.

"Den-i-al." she sang.

"You...we...I..." I spluttered. "We're not going to the counselor!"

"Yes we are." Bella replied calmly, nibbling on a stick of celery. "Or we're..." she gave a wicked smirk. "Over."

_YES!_ Emmett mentally cheered. _I win! I win! The bet! The bet!_

I threw my hands in the air. "Ok, Ok, I'll go."

Bella clapped her hands. "Excellent."

The lunch hour and biology passed far to fast. Bella spent the entire class making a list of things she was going to complain about. She occasionally asked my opinion....

Example.

"Edward, do you think you're paranoid or overcautious?"

I ignored her.

"Edward, do you have issues with the word 'pregnancy' or just 'maternity'?"

Once again, I ignored her.

It seemed about five minutes into the lesson when the bell rang.

"Its time!" Bella squealed, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the office.

""We're here to see Mrs Virghill." she informed Mrs Cope. Then she lowered her voice and thrust her chin in my direction. "This is my boyfriend. He has commitment issues."

I tried to block out Mrs Cope's internal hysterical laughter without much success. "Um....Right through that d-door." she spluttered.

I took a deep breath and went inside after Bella.

"Hello children." Mrs Virghill said in a infuriatingly calm voice. "Please, take a seat. Wherever you like."

Bella grinned and sat in a comfy looking chair. I sighed and followed her lead.

"Now," began the counselor. "Relationships are like flowers. You must water them daily in order for them to..." she made a large hand gesture. "...bloom."

I glanced at Bella to see if she was buying this. She was nodding earnestly.

"But sometimes," continued Mrs Virghill. "We don't water them enough and they begin to wilt." She frowned. "Is that what has been happening to your relationship, Bella and Edmund?"

"Edward." I corrected her. "And, no. It has not. We are perfectly happy and-..." I was interuppted by loud sobs.

"We're wilting! We're wilting!" moaned Bella.

"No we're not!" I cried.

"See. Mrs Virghill!" she jumped up and pointed her finger accusingly at me. "Our relationship is wilting and he refuses to recognise it!"

The counselor nodded. "Sit my dear. We shall work through this together."

Bella sat, glared at me and mouthed 'wilting'.

"We shall each get a chance to speak. No interruptions. Would you like to start Bella?"

"Yes." she took a deep breath. "I feel so insecure at the moment. Edward hardly ever tells me he loves me anymore. This makes me feel sad and unwanted. He is completely closed to the idea of marriage and children, two things I have wanted all my life. And I think he's having an affair with his sister Rosalie."

"WHAT!?" I exploded. "WHAT IN THE WORLD GIVES YOU _THAT _IDEA?"

Bella stared at her shoes sadly. "You kept looking at her very intently all through lunch."

"ITS CALLED GLARING!"

"Its _called _checking out!"

"I WAS NOT CHECKING OUT MY SISTER!"

Her bottom lip quivered and she looked at Mrs Virghill. "N-n-now he's yelling at m-me."

I bit my lip. I didn't mean to make her upset.

"I-I was o-only voicing my i-issues because I want a healthy, open r-r-r-relationship."

"I'm sorry, honey." I said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

She turned her head slightly and from the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw her smirk.

Mrs Virghill was watching us with wide eyes. "Evan, would you like to have your say?"

I nodded. "Bella, I don't know whats gotten into you lately. One minute you're this amazing girl, funny, smart, amazing. The girl I fell in love with. But then, other times..." I grimaced remembering the fluffy, pink cowgirl hat. "I feel like I hardly know you."

Bella looked at me for a moment, then burst into tears.

I got off my seat and walked over to her. "Hey, its ok. I'm sorry, I just...." I scooped her up and sat with her on my lap. "I just miss _my _Bella."

She laid her head on my chest. "I'm so so so sorry Edward."

I stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth, ignoring everything except what it felt like to have her fit in my arms. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she murmured, kissing me softly (but it was still hard enough to make the fireworks happen, as usual) and laying her chin on my shoulder.

**BPOV **

I couldn't do this. It was impossible to go on. I had fallen in love with him and I knew it. It was all over.

I laid my chin on his shoulder, looking out the window. What I saw made me jump.

Angela. Sitting in the tree, a horrified expression on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she mouthed at me.

I shook my head. "Its over." I mouthed back.

She struggled to yank something out of her bag. I piece of paper?

I squinted to see what it was and my mouth dropped open. It was. The most. UGLY picture of Eric. EVER!

Now, I'm not usually shallow, but when someone high-rides that much.....

"Three more days." Angela mouthed, her face pleading.

"Fine!"

She smiled and promptly fell out off the tree. Ouch.

I jumped out of Edwards arms. "If you love me so much, why won't you marry me?" I demanded.

"I will marry you." he replied calmly. Oh no. Oh no. He wasn't supposed to say that! No! "In a few years. You'r-..._We're _still only seventeen."

I pouted. "Vegas?"

He shook his head. "Not happening."

I sat back in his chair. "I only want to marry you, so I'd know you can't escap.... I mean...Erm...Leave me." I explained.

"I'm not going to leave you." he said quietly. "You shouldn't need a ring to know that."

"We could think of a compromise." said Mrs Virghill. We both stared at her, having completely forgotten she was there. "Some other symbol of your love. Matching necklaces..."

"Oooo!" I squealed. "Matching tattoos!"

"No!" yelled Edward quickly.

"How about...." Mrs Virghill tapped her pen against her chin thoughtfully. "Dainty little gold bracelets?"

I thought I heard Edward mutter. "Manly, not."

I smiled happily. "Excellent. We'll have a ceremony tonight." I stood up.

"Thank you Mrs Virghill." Edward and I chanted politely.

"Thats fine. Goodbye, Bella. Goodbye, Egbert."

"ITS EDWARD!"


	16. Chapter 16

**EXCITING NEWS! I'm going to try and FINSIH this story in the next couple of days! There'll be 20 chapters overall. Yay!**

EPOV

"This is SO EXCITING!" squealed Alice, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "I'll plan everything! This is going to be PERFECT! Ok,so we'll need a dress for Bella, a tux for Edward, a cake..."

Alice continued to list off things on her fingers. I sighed and threw Bella a look that said 'Sorry for...that.'

She smiled cheerfully and turned her attention back to Alice.

"So....will you be writing your own vows?"

I threw my hands in the air. "Its a promise ring..er...bracelet, ceremony! Not a wedding!"

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice. "Edward has commitment/baby/wedding phobia." she explained.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Maternity!"

I involuntarily made a face.

Alice laughed but then her face went serious. "We have shopping to do." She grabbed Bella's arm and began to drag her out of the house. "Say goodbye to Eddie, Bella."

"Hey!" I cried. "Give me back my girlfriend!"

"Don't fight it honey!" Bella called. "See you at the alter."

"Its not a alter." I muttered. "Its not a wedding."

"Eddie's getting married!" sang Emmett, dancing down the stairs, Jasper close behind.

"No. I'm not! Not today anyway. We're simply going to promise each other that _one day _we'll get married and..."

"La la la la! Eddie and Bella, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang, dancing around me in circles. "First comes love, or the bet in our case, then comes marriage, thats today, then comes Bella with the babies carriage!"

Jasper patted his shoulder. "All you have to do is stay with Bella until midnight on Sunday night. Then you'll be the one teasing Emmett."

"La la la la la....."

"I'm going to go pick out a tux." I muttered, making my way up the stairs. But something was holding me back....

"Not so fast!" Emmett boomed. "Its a wedding..." I opened my mouth to speak. "...Shut up. Its a wedding and you need a bachelor party."

"No!"

"Yup. Its ok. We know how anti-social you are, so we're not even leaving the house."

I ignored the anti-social jab. "Great. I'll get the scrabble board and we'll..."

Jazz and Em looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. "You are SO sad. No. You're getting a lil bit of strippy fun!"

My mouth dropped open. "You ordered a HUMAN, FEMALE STRIPPER?!"

Emmett shook his head, his grin huge. "Man, I wish I could say you were wrong on all three counts. But you're only wrong on two. The Human and the stripper part."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ok...So its a vampire....But you just said...."

"Not stripp_er _Edward. Stripper_s._ Come on out girls!"

Tanya and Rosalie strutted into the room in the most absurd outfits I had ever seen in my entire life. Rose was dressed as a...well.... I wouldn't call it a nurse outfit, seeing as I'd NEVER seen a nurse dressed as that before!

Tanya...I didn't know whether she was supposed to be a mouse or a cat! Her outfit was pink and black and...ugh. So Tanya.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "You want your wife to _strip _for me?! That is SO SICK!"

"What am I? Human food?" Tanya muttered.

Rose messed my hair up. "Anything for you to lose this bet." she said sweetly.

I stood up. "No. I will not betray Bella in this way."

Emmett grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. "Actually, I think you will."

"This is so messed up! Even if I _do _win, its only a WEEK! One week without touching Rose! Is it seriously worth it?"

"Dude," he hissed in my ear. "Have you even _looked _at her tonight?"

"Bella's prettier." I mumbled.

Emmett shifted both my wrists so he was holding them in one hand. Now that one hand was free, he snapped his fingers in a 'Z' formation. "Oh no he didn't! Girls! Do your worst!"

I closed my eyes and prayed that Alice would drag this shopping trip out...as long as it took.

BPOV

"No, Alice. No cake."

She pouted. "Please? It'd go so perfectly with the bracelets....."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Fine! Now...Lets go dress shopping!"

"Why don't we split up?" I suggested slyly. "Meet back here in ten minutes and show each other the dresses we picked?"

She nodded solemnly and skipped off.

Excellent. Alice was so stylish, she'd never let me pick the dress I wanted. I wanted one that was disgusting. Awful, ghastly, ugly.

I wanted a dress that would make me look so repulsive, Edward would dump me without a second thought. Yeah. Like Gentleman '09 would do that....But still...

I wandered the stores for a few minutes....and then...

I found it.

It had to be, the UGLIEST dress I'd ever seen in my life. It was poofy. It was a rainbow colour explosion, IT HAD ORANGE BOWS! **(pic on profile)**

I met back with Alice, we both had huge grins on out faces. "I've found it!" we both yelled.

"You first." Alice insisted. I took her back to the shop. "Oh. My. GOD! ITS HIDEOUS!"

Thats the point... "Its lovely!"

"It looks like someone threw up on it!" she shook her head. "Its out. Lets go buy my one."

"Alice!" I protested as she dragged me through the mall. "I want that one!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope." she pushed me up to a rack. "This is what you're wearing."

"Oh my gosh." I breathed. "Its so pretty."

"We'll take it!" Alice called.

I opened my mouth to protest, but something inside of me wouldn't let me. I didn't know why, but I really, really wanted Edward to see me in that dress. **(On profile)**

It was this beautiful shade of blue. Just up to my knees. Even just _looking _at it made me feel like a princess.

"Well," said Alice as we got into her car. "That was the shortest shopping trip ever!"

I nodded in a greement. "Just the way I like them."

EPOV

Tanya had taken my top off and was now sitting on my lap and drawing little hearts on my chest in mountain lion blood.

"I really, kinda, feel a bit extremely uncomfortable with this, Tanya." I told her.

She licked a heart off and Rosalie snapped a photo. "Lovely."

I narrowed my eyes. "Show those to Bella and I'm shaving your head."

She laughed. "I'm not going to show them to her Edward. Yet."

"Whats that supposed to m...." I trailed off, hearing the sound of tyres coming up the driveway. "Oh my gosh! They're back!"

Emmett chuckled. "Right. Like Alice takes 'short' shopping trips. It was probably a bird."

I looked at him like he was mental, which...well, he kind of was.... "Since when do BIRDS drive CARS, Emmett?"

"Its a changing, maturing society."

"TANYA!" I yelled. "Get off me and you and Rose go hide in the closet!"

She just drew another loveheart on my chest.

"Ugh!" I heard the car door slam and froze. "I'm warning you...."

The doorhandle turned and I relaxed. It wasn't a human scent that filled the room but...

"What's going on here!?"

"Esme! Carlisle!" Emmett let go of my arms and sat on the sofa at the speed of light. "Edward was just having a bit of f..."

"Cut the crap, Emmett." Carlisle said sharply.

I smirked at my brother. "Oooo! Busted!"

Esme glared at me so I shut up. "The truth." she said.

Emmett obviously decided to change his story and looked at Tanya and Rosalie with fearful eyes. "They left us no choice." he whispered. "It was this or death."

The girls both slapped him and went upstairs to change into normal clothes. Thank God.

Carlisle looked at Em sternly. "Go to your room right now, young man."

"I'm ninety four!" he cried. But the look Esme gave him just about had him curtsy as he ran off.

"And you!" my parents of sorts turned on me.

I held my hands up. "I was merely the victim here."

"Go change." Esme said. "Or do you wish for Bella to see you like this?"

I nodded. "Right. Good idea."

*

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I murmured in my love's ear.

She giggled. "I think you may have mentioned it once or twice."

The stupid ceremony had actually gone better than I'd expected. Alice had gotten some vows off the internet, nothing to scary, I actually had trouble concentrating. I was to busy staring at Bella. Now we were standing on the balcony, watching the sunset. So cliché. So utterly perfect.

"So...Do we get to have a honeymoon?" I asked.

"Edward!"

"Not like that!" I assured her. Well, obviously we couldn't have _that_ sort of honeymoon. Unless she wanted to die."I'm just saying, we went through all the weddingy stuff. Shouldn't we be entitled to a vacation or something?"

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment. "I could call Charlie, ask if I could stay the night? In Alice's room. Of course." she winked.

BPOV

"It's all set." I said. "Like taking candy from a baby."

He bit his lip in mock concern. "A baby with a police badge!"

I rolled my eyes, pushed Edward down onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was _so _in my happy place.

What? The guy had pretty much married me. I needed to cut him some slack.

"This is a nice movie." I lied. I wasn't paying any attention to the plot. More attention to Edward's arms. I was counting the perfect little hairs.... "What's it c-c-c-cal-ca-ACHOO!" Oh God. How embarrassing.

Edward was silent for a split second, then burst out laughing.

"Shut up." This was the handstand thing all over again....

"Ah, Bella." he kissed the top of me head. "You have the most adorable sneeze in the history of the world."

I smiled. "Tha-Th-Than-" Oh not again. "Tha-ACHOO! Ugh." I sniffed.

"Hmmm..." He pressed his cool hand to my forehead. "You're warmer than usual. Do you feel sick?"

I shook my head. "No. It was probably just du-du-dus-ACHOO!"

He laughed again. "Dust? Right."

The next morning....

Ow. My head hurt. My nose hurt. My neck hurt. My throat hurt. Even my toes hurt.

"Edward," I mubled, clutching him closer. "I'm sick."


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously....**

_Ow. My head hurt. My nose hurt. My neck hurt. My throat hurt. Even my toes hurt._

"_Edward," I mumbled, clutching him closer. "I'm sick."_

BPOV

He twisted me around in his arms so he could get a better look at me. "You're pale."

I giggled and cringed. It hurt to laugh. "You can talk. You're the palest person I know." I mumbled.

He laughed once stroked my hair. "Its ok. I'll get you better, sweetheart."

The rest of Edward's siblings were at my side in almost an instant. _How did they move so damn fast?_

"Bella's sick?" Alice asked in a concerned tone.

I nodded weakly and looked up at Edward. "I should get home. I don't want to infect any of you guys...."

"Nonsense." said Edward firmly. "You're staying here where I can look after you."

"Stubborn, lovable boyfriend." I muttered.

Alice giggled. "I'll shop for supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Any excuse to shop..." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "We don't need to go too overboard." he told her. "We'll need orange juice, chicken soup, a comfortable pillow, lots of tissues, some cough medicine..."

Not go too overboard ae? "Guys, I can't afford all this." I murmured. "I'll just go home and...."

"Deprive us of seeing what being sick is like?" Emmett pouted.

"Emmett!" hissed Rosalie, slapping him on the head.

"None of you guys have ever been sick before?" I asked incredulously. "Wow. Having a doctor for a Dad must pay off..."

Five sets of eyes stared at me in surprise.

"I...Right." Edward stammered. "Yeah. Carlisle takes good care of us....But, anyway, back to what we were disussing.... You can't leave. And you won't spend a penny."

"I can't allow you to pay for my stupid cold." I said, sniffing.

"You can and you will." he said, attempting to move me and get up. I wasn't having that... "Um, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can I get up, please?"

"No." I replied sweetly. "No moving. I am the invalid. I need you."

"You...what?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean I need you under me."

Emmett started laughing.

"Ugh. No...I mean..."

He kissed my hair. "I know what you mean. Please excuse my brother's stupidity."

"Ok. I'm going now. Jasper!" called Alice. "Lets go!"

"Thanks, Alice." I said quietly, laying my cheek on Edward's chest to listen to his heartbeat. For some reason I couldn't hear it. Huh. He must've been wearing quite a thick shirt....

*

I wasn't sure at what point I had fallen asleep, but when I awoke, I was so comfortable, wrapped in blankets, lying in a unfamiliar room.

It kind of looked like a music store. Hundreds and hundreds of Cd's lined the shelves. I tried squinting to read the titles but my eyes were all blurry....

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Edward said, entering the room with a glass of orange juice in his hand. "Actually, Sleeping _Beauty _is a bit of an understatement. Lets see...." He handed me the glass. "Sleeping Gorgeous? Sleeping Exquisite? Sleeping..."

I giggled and took a sip. "You're just saying that to be nice. Pretty sure I look like a trainwreck right now."

He smiled sympathetically. "Poor Bella. You've never looked in a mirror have you?"

I tried to kick him but he dodged. "You left me." I accused. "I specifically told you to stay under me but...." Emmett's laugh came from downstairs. "Shut up Emmett!"

Edward shook his head at me apologetically.

"Yeah, Em! She's sick! Be nice!" Alice's voice came from the doorway. "Bella...." she patted my head. "Do you know what always makes a sick person feel better?"

"Chicken soup?"

"I wasn't asking you, Edward!" she snapped.

"Um....Oh. Alice, I can't go shopping with you right now, I...."

She rolled her eyes. "Not shopping, silly! A makeover!"

I winced. "Um..."

Edward stood up. "We're relocating."

Alice stood up, even though she was tiny, her expression made her look extremely scary. "No. You. Are. Not."

Edward scooped me up bridal style. "She's already got her things set up." he explained it me. "It will not be pleasant."

I fought back a grimace. "Sorry, Alice."

She stopped glaring at Edward for a moment and smiled at me. "Thats ok, Bella. I'll get to you someday.....Oh!" her face went blank for a moment. "Yes!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

Edward groaned. "Alice!"

"Don't blame me, Edward. This ones all Emmett!" she danced out of the room.

Edward sighed and started carrying me down the stairs.

"Do I want to know?"

He sighed. "Probably. Unfortunatly Alice won't let you out of this one."

I raised my eyebrows and waited for more.

"Emmett is throwing a party." he explained. "Sunday night. Tomorrow night. Be there or be square. Or in this case, be there or be murdered by Alice."

I then noticed Emmett standing in the corner, cellphone at his ear, talking frantically into it with a very worried expression on his face.

I glanced up at Edward who for some reason looked very amused.

"More party planning?"

He grinned. "Sure."

I shook my head. "I don't understand though. Why didn't you tell me about the party earlier? It looked like you guys just found out then." I laughed. "Can Alice read minds or something?"

"No! Um, I mean, Ha. But no. Yeah."

Riiight. I decided to change the subject. "So when you said we were relocating...."

"I meant, you win. You get to go home." he said reluctantly. "But, I'm staying with you for the rest of the day."

I pretended to be annoyed. "If you must."

*

"Do you really have to leave?" I mumbled against his chest.

"I think I should." He said quietly. "The chief wouldn't be to thrilled to come home to me in is daugters bed."

"On." I corrected him. "You never got _in _the bed."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He smiled. "I think you're stalling."

"Maybe a little." I admitted, tilting my face up to kiss him.

He pulled away after a few minutes. "Staller. I'd better go." he stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for getting me better."

He put his hand on my cheek. "Anytime." He walked out and closed the door softly behind him.

I sighed and closed my eyes, planning on going back to sleep...when the phone rang.

Typical Edward. Calling two minutes after he left to say he missed me or something. Gorgeous, idiot boy.

"Hello?"

"How's my favourite little heartbreaker today?" Angela asked brightly.

Well, shit.

"Oh, CRAP!" I moaned, falling back against my pillows. I had TOTALLY forgotten about the bet. "I forgot." I muttered. "All day I was Bella. Not annoying Bella. Not whiny Bella. Just normal Bella. And you know what, Ange? EDWARD LOVES NORMAL BELLA!"

"Ok..Ok." she said in a soothing voice. "We're going to have to do something drastic but whatever. I have a plan. It'll be very last minute but....Wait, are you going to the Cullen's party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." Ugh. Alice was going to makeover me so bad. I didn't even want to think about it...

"Well, at midnight tomorrow night is when ten days is up. So all you have to do is get him to dump you before midinght."

I giggled. "This is like a seriously twisted version of Cinderella."

"More like CinderBella! Anyway, At they party, around eleven thrirty...."

I listened with wide eyes. "ANGELA!" I screeched when she was done. "I can't do that!"

"You have to! Or do you enjoy the chess club?"

"No..." I grumbled. "But its never going to work anyway."

"Yes it will." she assured me. "You've got me. I'm a brilliant actress."

*

EPOV

"So. Emmett." I grinned and sat down on the couch beside him. "Jessica, huh?"

He didn't look up. "Don't know what you're talking about."

I nudged him playfully. "I heard you on the phone with her as Bella and I were leaving."

He looked up with wide eyes. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing. I'm not a eavsdropper. But I _do _think you should tell your wife that you are now on speaking terms with Jessica Stanley."

He shuddered. "God, no. But I'm not even worried about Rose. I'm worried about... Alice."

"Oh." I leant back. "God. You're right. She'll kill you. You didn't invite Jessica tomorrow night did you?"

He coughed. _Maaaaaybe...._

"Emmett. You are SO dead. Being you must really suck right now." I teased. "I mean, as of midnight tomorrow, I've won this bet and your hands won't be on Rose for a whole week!"

He smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, buddy."

He was unconviniently blocking his thoughts but a couple of words did slip through. _….Jessica....Party...Bella.. _

Hmm...I was going to definetly have to watch my back....

**NEWSFLASH!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIGGIE!**

**The party...and...THEY'RE GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT EACH OTHERS BETS!**

**I know! EEEK! Whats going to happen? Only I know. Tee he he.... I'm thinking about posting it tomorrow. Yay or Nay?**


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

"Oh come on Bella!" whined Alice. "Its a _party_! You can't wear jeans and a t-shirt or something!"

I scowled. "A calf length skirt and a shirt that actually covers my shoulders is perfectly acceptable party-wear, thank you very much."

"But it's PRETTY!"

"But...Its just..." I sighed, giving up. "Fine! Hit me with it."

Reluctantly I threw the stupid, purple scrap of material Alice insisted I wear over my head.

"Aw! Bella! You look gorgeous! Ok, hair and make-up time."

"Isn't this just a casual thing? I'm dressed like we're off to a cocktail party." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Edward won't be able to resist you!" She winked.

Greeeeat.

**(Dress on profile!)**

EPOV

Tonight was the night.

At some point during the party, I was going to whisk Bella off to my room and tell her my secret.

I was going to tell Bella that I was a vampire.

I was being overly theatrical actually. At exactly midnight tonight, it will have been ten days. The bet will be over and there will be no reason for me to be with Bella, apart from the fact that I loved her.

So at exactly midnight, I would tell my Bella what I was. And I had absolute faith that she wouldn't care. That she would love me no matter what.

"How do I look?" I asked Jasper.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, lover boy."

Emmett messed up my hair. "Dahlink! You look absolutely STUNNING! Not stunning enough to win our little bet though."

"Oh come on! There's four hours until ten days are up. You can't honestly think you can get Bella to break up with me in FOUR HOURS?!"

He tapped the side of his nose. "I'll just work a bit of Emmett magic and BOOM! I'll have full rights to tell the entire school you're gay."

"Whatever." I said, totally unworried. What Bella and I had was much stronger than anything Emmett could pull off.

Suddenly, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and cleared her throat. "Ahem. I present to you.... Party Bella!"

Bella turned the corner and....Wow.

There were no words to describe the way I felt when she turned that corner.

She looked like an angel. Beautiful, of course, when wasn't she beautiful? But when she looked like that, in this little dress that showed skin and her hair was in soft curls cascading down her back. Alice had done her make-up....Amazing.

She obviously saw that I couldn't take my eyes off her and blushed bright red.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to resist you." Alice whispered in her ear, causing her to blush deeper.

I darted over to her and took her hand. Never once moving my eyes from her perfect face. "Hi."

"Hey." she breathed.

"Ready to party?"

"Not even a little bit."

I chuckled softly. "That's my girl."

We were both so wrapped up in our own little world, neither of us heard the doorbell ring until Emmett squealed. "They're here! They're here!"

I kissed Bella's nose. This was going to be a long night. But at least we had each other.

And we always would.

*

10.52pm

"This really isn't as bad as I imagined." Bella commented as we swayed in time to the music.

"You haven't broken any bones yet." I agreed, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist. "I need to tell you something."

She looked up at me curiously. "What is it, Edward?"

"Not yet. I need to tell you around midnight."

"Um...Why?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"That's quite a coincidence." she said softly. "I need to tell you something too. Just a little before midnight. And..." she shifted uncomfortably in my arms. "I also need you to let me go first. Ok?"

"Sure." I agreed.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around. "Oh, hi Angela."

She smiled sweetly. "May I please borrow Bella a moment?" _I need to go over the plan with her....Didn't think it through....He's too confident..Too smart.._

Ah. Girl problems. Probably something to do with Angela's boyfriend, Ben. "Sure. I want her back though."

Bella winked. "Back in a flash."

I watched as she headed over to a dark corner of the room. I decided not to eavesdrop.

It wasn't any of _my _business.

BPOV

11.01pm

"So...I _don't _tell him I'm a lesbian?"

Angela shook her head. "He'd only try to change you back straight. He wouldn't break up with you."

"Soo...What _do _I tell him?" I asked.

"You tell him, you're a Swedish prostitute, you love your job and you feel it is your lifes calling."

"Then....He loses all respect for me and dumps me?"

"Exactly." she confirmed. "Then, you wait a few minutes and tell him it was ALL a joke. You'll get back together and live happily ever after. All the while, Jessica will be in..."

"Chess club." I finished with a grin. "Ange, you are a genius!"

She giggled. "I know. Sometimes it just come to m-...Speak of the devil."

I turned around to see a very smug looking Jessica. "Hey Jess." we called out.

"Bella. Angela."

"Ready for your date with Eric?" I teased. "In less than an hour it'll all be official!"

She smirked. "What makes you so sure? You and Edward are still together I see....So far I'm winning."

"We have a plan." I assured her.

"So do we."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who's _we? _You and Mike?"

She laughed. "You'll see soon enough." she promised, flouncing off.

I shuddered. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Angela put her hands on my shoulders. "You're going to win." she said confidently.

Easy for her to say. She had nothing to lose. I had everything.

11.47pm

Edward led me into a different room, away from the buzz of the party. "I want to show you something."

"Hey, I thought I got to do _my _big confession first!" I protested.

"You do. This is _showing _you something. What I'm going to do at midnight is _tell _you something."

"Oh. I suppose that's ok..." I trailed off as I saw the beautiful grand piano standing in the middle of the room. "Do you play?"

"Yes." He sat down on the bench and motioned for me to join him. "And this one was inspired by you..." He started to play and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"That was beautiful." I whispered when he was finished. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." he smiled and glanced at his watch. "Its almost midnight. And I'm very curious to hear your mysterious confession...."

I coughed nervously. "Ok. Here it is. I...."

"Edward! Bella!" Emmett boomed, coming into the room, closely followed by Jessica. "How are my two favourite betters?"

Edward looked up sharply. "Now is really not the time, Emmett."

Emmett laughed. "No, no. I think now is the PERFECT time to tell a little story!" Jessica giggled and rubbed her hands together.

Em sat down on the floor. "Ok. So once upon a time, there was a guy named Edward. Everyone in his family thought he was gay because he had never had a girlfriend. So he made a bet with his brother. He had to get a girl to fall in love and go out with him for ten days and he won! The two brothers peered around the cafeteria until they found the perfect girl. Her name was...Bella Swan! This girl, Edward thought to himself, was going to be easy, she was ALREADY drooling over him. Edward laughed because he thought that it was pretty pathetic."

I felt sick.

"He asked her out on a date and even KISSED her. He found that pretty disgusting, but he endured it because he really wanted to win...."

I hadn't even noticed I was crying until Edward wiped a tear off my cheek. I flinched away.

He stood up. "Your stupid story's over Emmett. Get out."

"Oh but it isn't over!" Jessica piped up. "There's always two sides to every story."

Emmett nodded earnestly.

"That same day in the cafeteria," Jessica began. "A girl named Bella got sick of every guy she met falling head over heels for her." she pouted. "Poor her. So she made a bet with her _lovely _friend. She had to find a guy, get him to fall for her and then act so annoying, that he dumped her. So Bella put on this big act of being sweet and lovely and amazing and when she knew she had him hooked she became ANNOYING Bella!"

Edward had frozen. "Is...Is this true, Bella?"

I bit my lip to stop it quivering, the tears were falling harder now. "Y-Yes. B-but you have to understand Edward, I really did f-fall f-"

He held his hand up to stop me. "Save it."

"So you see," continued Jessica. "Edward was only with you, Bella, for a bet. I mean, seriously, you didn't think a guy like him would really ask someone like _you _out, did you?"

Edward made no move to defend me from Jess's hurtful remark.

"Ok, I think we've made our poi-" Emmett started to say, but Jessica wasn't finished.

"And Edward, neither of those girls you were with the past ten days were _actually _Bella. They were just these people she created to win a bet. All she wanted to do was lose you."

Edward turned slowly to face me. His face filled with different emotions. Anger, betrayal, agony.

"Well congratulations Isabella Swan." He said in a bitter voice. "You won the bet. You lost me." And with those three heartbreaking words lingering in the air, the love of my life stormed out of the room without a second glance behind him.

**Now, you're probably wondering why Jessica said all that stuff against Bella, It's allll explained. Promise. xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

I rolled over and shut off my alarm. "Not going to school today." I yelled downstairs. "I'm sick."

I could hear Charlie coming up the stairs. "Again?" he demanded. "What is it today, Bella? Glandular fever? Laryngitis? Measles?"

I burrowed further under my blankets. It seemed far to 'bad sitcom' to respond with what I was thinking. _No Dad. I'm suffering from a bad case of broken heart. _Instead, I coughed. "I've got a cold."

I could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "Too bad. It's been almost a week. You're going to school."

I moaned and sniffed dramatically. "I can't. I'm....."

"An awful actress?" he interrupted. "Get up. Now. I'll take you to school myself."

I sat up straight. "No thanks. I'm not too sick to drive."

He chuckled to himself and headed back downstairs. "That's what I thought..."

I sighed and heaved myself out of bed.

I was being forced to return to school. To face...my eyes welled up with tears.

I couldn't even think his name.

Today was going to be hell.

EPOV

Emmett sat down on the other end of the couch. "How many times do I have to say it?"

I ignored him.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled. _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!_

"It doesn't matter, Emmett." I replied. "You've only ruined my life, or lack of one."

"I'm sorry!"

I didn't answer.

He groaned. "What do I have to say to get you to come back to school?" _He's not getting out of it this easily.... The deal was, I won and I announced to the whole school that he's gay._

How nice. He was only apologizing so I would come back to school so he could humiliate me. It wasn't going to work.

I snapped my book shut and stood up. "I'm not going back to school, Emmett."

"What if I said please?"

"No. End of discussion." I started to walk out of the room but Emmett yanked at my collar.

"We made a bet." he growled. "You lost. Are you just going to back out?"

I grabbed his hand and tried to free myself. "Yes. This is different."

"How exactly?"

"This got personal."

He snorted. "Oh right. Because me not being able to lay a finger on Rose if_ you _won, _isn't _personal?"

"It's doing a favour to the whole family, thats what it is."

His grip tightened. "Stop trying to change the subject and listen. We made a deal. Back out now, and it just proves that you're an even bigger pansy than we first thought!"

My teeth clamped together. Emmett had been calling me a pansy for half a century. It was getting old. "Fine." I spat. "I'll come to school." Have fun watching me suffer. Bella had probably moved on already by now. Have fun watching me wince everytime she touches her new boyfriend. "Have fun starting a lie about me."

He smiled and grinned. "I will." and bounded off.

I sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

"Hi." Alice's quiet voice came from behind me. She inclined her chin in my direction. "You're downstairs I see." _First time four days....._

"Yeah." I was not in the mood for socializing.

She sat down on the couch beside me. "I have an apology to make."

I half smiled. "Is it just because you want me back at school, so you can humiliate me? Emmett already used that one."

She shook her head. "No. I'm apologising because I should have seen this coming."

I was confused for a moment. "Oh. Right. Yes. I should be annoyed shouldn't I? You're a pretty useless psychic if you didn't see Bella's huge betrayal coming."

She nodded sadly. "I'm so so sorry Edward. I was extremely selfish. I had all my attention on Jasper, twenty four seven, so Jessica wouldn't try anything. I-I'm so angry with myself."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Alice. It's not your fault. I blame myself entirely. The whole time I was around Bella, I wasn't seeing anything _but _her. I wasn't hearing anything but her. If I had been paying even an ounce of attention to Jessica or Emmett's thoughts, I would have known what they were planning, I would have known that Bella never fell in love with me."

A strange expression passed over Alice's face. "I wouldn't be so sure." Her mind went to a vision of Bella sobbing on her bed, dressed in her party dress from Sunday night.

I shrugged. "She probably broke a nail." I said coldly.

She rolled her eyes and went to another vision. Bella, deeply asleep, mumbling the same word over and over in her sleep.

I froze. "Is she saying what I think she's saying?"  
Alice nodded. "She's been doing it every single night since you two went on your first date."

"Fake date." I corrected in a hard voice. "Everything was fake. Every kiss, every time she said she loved me. It was all fake."

"How do _you _know? You can't read her mind. How do you know that she didn't fall in love with you too?"

"I know." I assured her. I knew....didn't I?

At the start, it had been just a bet for me. I couldn't wait to get it over with. But then as time went on... I had found myself actually enjoying her company. I had fallen in love with her.

Was there really any evidence to suggest the same hadn't happened to Bella?

Alice stood up. "Think about it ok? See you at school."

I groaned. "Can't wait."

Today was going to be hell.

BPOV

I stared across at the Cullen table feeling a sense of overwhelming De ju vu.

Exactly two weeks ago, I had been sitting here, drooling over Edward Cullen.

He had thought I was pathetic for that.

I wiped my chin self consciously and turned to Angela. "I am _so _happy this thing is over." I lied. "You know, I think I'm actually better off without him."

Angela's eyes widened but she nodded. "Sure."

"I mean, you can't fall in love with someone in a week right?" I looked between Jessica and Angela. "_Right?_"

"Oh, sure."

"Totally." Jessica smirked.

I picked up a celery stick. "I have a question, Jess."

"Shoot."

"Why did you do it?" I asked curiously. "Why did you help me win? _You _made Edward break up with me by telling him about the bets."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "A few reasons. Firstly, I figured if I couldn't have a Cullen boy, neither could you."

Bitch.

"Second, Emmett wanted me too. You don't argue with a guy that big." She shuddered, obviously disturbed by the image of Emmett snapping her legs like twigs.

I, on the other hand, found the thought rather entertaining

"And third," she glanced over at Tyler, Eric and Mike having a food fight. "I really couldn't stand the thought of you going out with every guy who asked you out. There has to be a couple left for Ange and me. Right?"

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks for explaining." I wondered if Alice still wanted Jessica dead. Maybe we could join forces....

Suddenly, Emmett Cullen jumped up on his canteen table.

"Students of Forks High School! I have an announcement!" he yelled, capturing everyones attention immediately. "What I am about to tell you about my little brother might shock you, it may sicken you, but I hope you will listen attentively."

I bit my lip. I could see where this was going. But I really didn't want everyone in the whole school to know about the bet. It was embarrassing enough as it is....

"My brother, Edward Cullen," He winked at Edward, who ignored him. "Is gay."

WHAT?!

Emmett nodded solemnly at the chatter of the cafeteria. Some girls were crying, some boys were looking far to happy for my liking, EVERYONE looked surprised.

Emmett put his hand up to silence everyone. "Now, now. The reason I bring this up, is so I can ask you all to _please _find it in your hearts to accept my poor brother for who he is. Not as the delicious little sex plaything he appears to be. Accept him _and _accept his newfound gayness. Do not judge him."

Lauren Mallory chose that moment to exclaim loudly, "So THAT'S why he dumped Bella! _I _thought it was because he couldn't handle her pregnancy! But really, he's just as gay as a meatball!"

I felt my face burning, I glanced over at Edward, to see how he was taking this. He was still looking calm as ever, now poking his pasta with a fork.

How could not be outraged?! I knew for a fact he was straight! Why wasn't he defending himself? Why wasn't he defending _me?!_

Oh. Right. He hated me. Thats why.

But I still had to do something. I stood up. "Edward is NOT gay!" I shouted.

Everyone was silent, Edward looked up, astonished. Finally! Some emotion out of the guy!

"Of course _she'd _say that!" Lauren laughed.

I shot her a look that shut her up pretty quickly.

Then Edward stood up with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't pretend you know me, Bella." he said angrily.

I rolled my eyes. It was time to be honest. With everyone. With myself. "Of _course _I know you! You think I'd fall in love with someone I didn't know?"

I suddenly realised we'd been walking towards each other, now we were less than a metre apart.

He glared at me. "You can drop the act now. You won the bet. It's over."

"It's not an act!" I yelled. "Sure, when I was forcing you to see the school counselor,

o-or shop for sanitary pads," his lips twitched. "_That _wasn't me. But the rest of the time....."

Lauren had obviously regained her confidence. "Don't grovel Bella! He just doesn't find you attractive. He's _gay!_"

I spun around, grabbed a fistful of mashed potato and flung it at Lauren's head. Then I turned back to Edward.

His face was noticeably less cold towards me, but his expression was challenging. "Yeah, Swan. Lauren's right." He smirked. "I'm gay."

I tried to fight the grin threatening to spread across my face. "If you were gay, would you be kissing me back right now?"

"What are you talk-"

But I didn't let him finish.

I jumped up, threw my arms around his neck, wound my legs around his waist and kissed him with more passion I ever thought was possible to feel.

And you know what?

He _did _kiss me back.

**The End! JUST KIDDING! Stay tuned my little cupcakes, Epilogue coming your way!**


	20. Epilogue

EPOV

"So...What's this about?" Jessica asked nervously from the end of the dining room table. "N-not that I don't like being here or find it incredibly scary and uncomfortable, I'm j-just wondering."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What do you _think _this is about Jess?"

Jessica stayed silent.

"I don't know either." Emmett piped up from the other end of the table. "You're both being kinda secretive 'Jessica and Emmett must meet with us _immediately_' What are we supposed to think?"

"You are SUCH an idiot." I said incredulously. "Seriously..I...I just can't believe it. I truly think you're retarded. I really do."

Bella nodded at my side. "We'll give you a clue. I starts with 'B'."

Jessica looked confused for a moment._ B-b-bab...babe? Babe....BABY!!! _"BELLA! YOU'RE PREGNANT!?!"

Bella blushed, looked down and muttered. "That's an impossibility...Stupid self-controlled boyfriend...."

I sighed. If she survived the 'Edward is a vampire' blow, I had a feeling she was going to want to do a bit more than making out on the couch in our spare time.... Oh well. That obstacle is nothing compared to the rest of the stuff we've had to face....

"Bet, Jessica." I said like I was talking to a four year old. "We need to discuss the bet."

Emmett shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry it turned out the way it did, but there's nothing left to discuss. I won. You lost. Bella won. Jessica lost. End of story."

"I'm going out with Eric tonight." mumbled Jessica. _Note to self: remember pepper spray and air-freshener... _

"Not end of story!" Bella declared. "You're wrong Emmett. You're right about me winning, but _you_ actually lost."

"Ok, so lets just say that's true. So what? I already announced to the school Eddie's gay, sure, you foiled my plan," he scowled. "But it's done. It's over."

I glanced at Bella and nodded at her to continue. "Listen, the deal was, Edward had to 'keep me' for ten days, correct?"

Emmett nodded slowly. "Yeeeah... But...But he _did _lose you. You guys broke up."

"So? You said _keep _not stay in a relationship with!"

He started to look increasingly worried. "Yes, but...keeping means you staying in love with him too! You hated him when you found out about his bet! I could see it in your face." He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't." Bella said softly. "I could _never _hate Edward. I was in love with him the whole time. He still had me the whole time we were apart. He _kept _me the whole time we were apart."

Jessica made a gagging sound. _UGH! STUPID BELLA! I LOVE HIM TOO! I wonder if she'd be willing to thumb-wrestle for him....._

Emmett looked shocked. "But...but...NO! That doesn't even..." He took a deep breath. "I won. And it doesn't matter anyway. As I said before, this is OVER! Even if you did win, there's no prize left to cl..." He froze. "Oh shit." he shot a panicked look our way.

I grinned wider. "Yes. That's right. I won the bet and you know it. You got to have your fun. Now," Emmett had started to shake. "I get to have mine."

My brother dropped to his knees. "Don't make me SUFFER like this! I NEED TO BE IN PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH ROSALIE AT ALL TIMES!"

"Aw!" Jessica cooed. "_My _brother NEVER likes to hug me or anything."

"Shut up Jessica!" He snapped, crawling over to me and taking my face in his hands. "P-p-please! I'll do anything! Don't do this!"

I patted his head. "I _would _say that I'm sorry. But I'm really not."

Bella giggled. "This is gonna be so SO fun."

"It is." I agreed. "Rosalie!"

Rose came downstairs. "Yes, Edward?"

"Emmett lost the bet...." she raised her eyebrow.

"But I thought...."

"Don't ask. Anyway, I won, so you and Emmett can't touch for a week, no holding hands, no kissing, no hugging, no- Well, I don't really want to know what you two get up to at night..."

"More than we do, I'm guessing." Bella said under her breath, assuming nobody could hear. "'Let's just lie here Bella.' she mimicked. 'Let's just enjoy each others company...'."

I ignored her. "Is that clear, Rose?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care."

"BABE!" screamed Emmett, as if he was being tortured by Jane or something. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a freak, Em."

He winked. "I _know_. You wanna go see how much of a fr-..."

"Not in a GOOD way!" she started to go back upstairs. "This could be a good thing. Thanks Edward."

I smirked. "No problem."

Emmett curled, unmoving, into the fetal position.

Suddenly, Jessica stood up. "I. Think. I'm. Going. To. Be. Sick!" she had gone green. "THAT IS SO GROSS! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING, GORGEOUS, INCESTUOUS FAMILY I HAVE EVER M-...Oh hey, Jasper!" Her voice went sweet.

Jasper walked forwards slowly. "I heard noise....and felt...weird vibes."

Jessica flipped her hair. "It was probably me. And you can get those vibes anytime you want baby."

He froze. "That's a very generous offer. But I think I'll pass." _Help me Edward! For the love of God! DO SOMETHING!_

"It's seven o'clock Jessica." I said calmly.

She sighed. "Eric. Oh well." she winked at Jasper. "I'll see you later sweetums." she blew him a kiss and started towards the door. "Have fun not doing it with your sister for a whole week, Emmett. I suggest counseling." The door slammed and Alice danced down the stairs.

"She's gone right?" Jasper grabbed her hand. "Why didn't you _do _something?! I was expecting you to punch her lights out!  
Alice shrugged and laughed. "I had a vision of her date with Eric tonight. I felt sorry for her."

Jasper's mouth fell open. "Y-you felt _sorry _for her? But..You do realise this is just the start!"

"He's right." I agreed. "Now that she thinks she can flirt with Jasper without you doing anything, she'll just get worse."

Alice shook her head and giggled some more. "Trust me, after tonight with chess club boy, she's going to go off guys for a looong time."

Jasper grinned but abruptly turned to Bella. "You're confused. Why?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that? And how does Alice know what's going to happen on Jessica's date tonight?"

I sighed, took her hand and led her to a couch. Once she was sitting down, I cupped her face in my hands. "Bella Swan, I love you, you know that right?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "You're breaking up with me?"

I chuckled and stroked her cheek. "No, love. I would never do that. Never. I just needed you to know that I love you and that you have no reason to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

"Ok, what's going on?"

I looked around me, everybody had scattered, even Emmett, nobody wanted to be here if Bella freaked out.

"I need to tell you something. I need to tell you what I was going to tell you on Sunday night. The bif secret." I took a deep breath. "I'm not what you think I am."

I sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't worry Edward. You don't need to explain. I know."

"You DO?!" How could she have known all this time? I thought I had hidden it so well!

She nodded solemnly. "I knew nobody could be so incredibly gorgeous naturally. And you are. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"B-But aren't you scared of me?"

"No, honey." she smiled an understanding smile. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm pretty sure that if everyone else knew, they wouldn't care either. I mean, plenty of people have plastic surgery...."

I froze for a second, before falling off the couch in hysterics. "You...thought..I...had....plastic...Oh God...."

Bella waited patiently.

"Oh...Oh goodness." I regained control and sat back on the couch. "Bella, you are....so incredible." I shook my head. "I have _not _had plastic surgery. There's another reason I look like this."

"I'm listening."

"Ok." I took her hands again. "There's also another reason you never see me eat."

"Anorexia." she muttered to herself.

"There's another reason why, when I stay over, I never fall asleep before you. I never sleep because..."

"Never _eating, _Never sleeping...." she stood up and clicked her fingers. "You live on a diet of high energy drinks!"

I laughed and pulled her back down on the couch. "Will you stop guessing? You're way off."

"Ok. Tell me then. I'm all ears."

"Before I do.." she let out an exasperated sigh. "I wan you to know that nothing is keeping you here. If you're totally disgusted or scared, you can leave. I promise not to try an restrain you, as much as I'll want to."

"TELL ME!"

I took a deep breath. "I'm not human. I'm a vampire."

BPOV

This was so... I couldn't find the right adjective to describe it. Cool? Amazing? Interesting? Out of this world?

"You're not scared?" Edward asked cautiously for about the seventy third time in the last few minutes. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if you were..." He was sitting as far away from me as the couch would allow, he hadn't touched me at all since he made his big announcement.

"I. Am. Not. Scared!" I said exasperated. "I love you more than anything in this world Edward Cullen. And I wouldn't stop loving you even if you were a...a lump of cheese! It doesn't _matter _to me what you are."

"B-but I want to drink your blood."

"Do you _want _me to be scared of you?"

"Of course not!" he cried. "But you _should_ be."

I ignored him. "So, let me get this straight. You can read minds, but not mine?"

He nodded slowly.

"And you can't sleep?"

"Not at all."

I bit my lip. "At..._all?_"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

I moved closer to him, the distance was painful. "And...you can't eat."

"Correct."

"But you can still cook."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure where this is heading."

I shrugged. "Just checking that you'll still be making me your famous macaroni cheese."

He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me ontop of him, our faces were so close that our noses were touching.

"Isabella Marie Swan." he whispered. "I promise that I will make you macaroni cheese every single day for the rest of your life."

I smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." I murmured, kissing him.

**SOB! IT'S OVER!**

**DONE!**

**FINISHED!**

**THE END!**

**SOB!**

**My first ever fanfiction is FINISHED!**

**Is anyone else sad?**

**I don't THINK I'll do a sequel. Does everyone agree?**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAESE REVIEW!**

**Lets make _How to lose a vampire in ten days _go out with a BANG!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Lauren**


End file.
